The Girls That Rocked The Loud House
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: After an accident in their home, Luna invites her girlfriend and her sister to stay the night at the Loud House. However, when Lincoln finds out who the sister is, it brings up old memories that make him feel uncomfortable. Will he be able to overcome this and make up with her? And how will the Loud family react to Luna's girlfriend?
1. Ch 1- Surprise Guests

**(A/N- I know that Sam and Tabby probably aren't sisters in the show, but for the sake of this story, they are. I do have other stories planned that involve Sam and/or Tabby, but they won't be sisters in them- for now, that will only apply to this piece. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy!)**

It was a typical day in the Loud House. Lori was chatting away with her boyfriend Bobby on the phone while Leni was busy looking for her sunglasses, which were on her head. Luan was working on her ventriloquism act with Mr Coconuts, with Lily as her audience. Lynn was doing keepy-ups whilst Lucy sat in her coffin bed, writing poetry. Lincoln was sat on the couch, watching a re-run of _ARRGH!_. Lola was working on her latest pageant routine on the landing, whilst her twin sister Lana was outside, playing in the mud with their dog Charles. Lisa was doing some theoretical physics work. Yep, everyone was doing as they usually were.

Everyone, that is, except Luna. Rather than playing her music, the rocker was noticeably quiet as she walked down the stairs, deep in thought. When she reached the living room, Lincoln looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, Luna!" He called out, interrupting her thoughts. "You wanna watch TV with me?"

"Huh?" She said, before realising what he had asked her. "Oh! Not right now, bro. I need to go talk with mom and dad real quick."

"Oh. Okay." He watched as she walked off in the direction of their parents' room, before looking back at the viewer. "I know what you're thinking. 'Lincoln, what's so unusual about that?' Well, when you grow up with ten sisters, you notice when things are off or different with them. In this case, Luna was completely silent until I asked her if she wanted to watch some TV. It's obviously something important if she's interrupting her music practice to talk to them. Though, I wouldn't worry- she didn't look upset when she was walking through. She probably needs to ask them for a favour or something."

* * *

"Hey, mom? Dad?" Luna asked, slightly nervous as she entered their room. "I need to ask you guys a pretty big favour."

"Oh?" Rita asked, both her and her husband standing up from the bed. "What is it, dear?"

"Well… you know my friend, Sam?" Both adult Louds nodded, Luna scratching behind her head before she continued. "Well I kinda told her and her sister that they could stay here tonight."

Lynn Sr. frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought we told you that you couldn't have any more sleepovers after the last one."

"I know, but it's not like that-"

"Not to mention you didn't tell us in advance," he continued, cutting her off. "You need to give us time to prepare if you're going to do that!"

"I know I do, but this isn't a sleepover, as such. I mean it is, but it isn't."

Rita raised an eyebrow. "If it's not a sleepover, then why are they spending the night here?"

"Well, she told me at school that her family had to evacuate their house after breakfast due to a gas leak, and that it isn't safe for them to stay there tonight, plus their grandparents are out of town, so they can't stay there either. She looked really distraught when I saw her, and I couldn't help but say she could stay here. She and her sister went to collect some stuff before they come here, so they'll be about half an hour." She looked up at her parents pleadingly, cupping her hands together. "It would really mean a lot if I could do this for them! Please?"

As she threw in the puppy dog eyes for extra effect, her parents relented. "Well… if they need a place to stay, I guess it's okay," Lynn Sr. spoke first. "Where will they sleep, though?"

"I said that Tabby could take my bunk bed, and I'll take the floor, since I still have my sleeping bag from the last camping trip, plus Sam's parents got her a sleeping bag, so we can share my room. Luan said she was okay with it."

"Well, if Luan doesn't mind sharing the room, then alright. They can stay here for the night."

Squealing with joy, Luna through her arms around them, squeezing them tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She practically screamed, before letting them go. "I'll let you guys know when they get here!"

With that, she ran out of the room to make sure her room was ready. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other. "Well, I better go make sure there's enough food for two more people," he told his wife.

"I'll go get some more chairs out of the basement," she replied, before they went to do what they just said.

* * *

After her parents agreed and she checked that her room was ready, Luna decided to watch TV with Lincoln while she waited for her friends to arrive. "I can see why you like this so much, bro!" She said, as the show's credits appeared on the screen. "A bit corny, but still entertaining!"

"I know, right?" He replied, smiling. He then handed her the remote. "Why don't you put on something you want? I'm gonna go get a soda."

"Sure thing, bro!" As Lincoln got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, Luna started flicking through the channels until she settled on a music channel, showing a rock concert. She smirked as she stuck her feet up and started watching, until she heard a knock at the door. Realising who it probably was, she eagerly leapt to her feet. "I GOT IT!" She screamed, running to the door. Upon opening it, she saw girl her age with blonde hair that had a blue streak in it, wearing a white shirt with the RAF logo under a light blue leather jacket, burgundy ripped jeans and dark purple boots, with a white studded belt and two piercings on either ear. She was carrying a black bag on her arm, with different band logos on it. "Sam!" Luna cheered, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Luna!" Sam cheered back, returning the hug. "Thank you so, so much for this! You don't know how much this means to us!"

"I couldn't let you have nowhere to stay, could I? Now, come on in!" She let go of the hug so Sam could step inside. Turning back, Luna saw another girl with black hair that had a pink streak, a few years younger than her. She was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt under a dark purple jacket, a pink mini skirt and white platform boots. She had a bag similar to Sam's, only in red. "What up, Tabby?"

Tabby smiled as Luna ruffled her hair a bit. "Alright, Luna!" She replied, her accent distinctly British. "Hey, cheers for giving us a place to stay, love! You rock!"

"Hey, you're friends of mine! It's the least I could do!"

"Ooh! Are you watching a Five Doors Over concert?" They heard Sam say as the blonde looked at the TV. "I LOVE these guys!" Tabby and Luna ran over to join her, plonking down on the sofa. They started banging their heads in time with the music. "Oh, this is one of my favourites!"

"Me too, sis!" Tabby told her big sister, while Luna simply threw up the devil horns.

While his sisters rocked out to the music, Lincoln returned to the room with a soda in his hand. "Hey, Luna, I'm-" He stopped when he saw Sam, not noticing Tabby right away. "Oh! Hey!"

The blonde girl looked back at the white haired boy. "What's up?" She greeted him. "You must be Lincoln! Luna was right, your white hair really does make you look like one of the cutest boys ever!" He blushed madly at the suggestion, much to her amusement. "I'm Sam."

"Oh, YOU'RE Sam!" He gave a little smirk. "You know, Luna talks about you all the time!"

"Oh, really?" She looked at Luna, whose face was turning red. "What kind of things do you say about me?"

"Oh, uh, you know… just how great you are," Luna sheepishly answered.

"Aww, babe…" She patted her on the cheek. "You're too cute."

Lincoln smiled at the sight. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam. What brings you here?"

"Me and my sister are crashing here for the night."

Lincoln was about to ask who her sister was, but his eyes went wide when he saw Tabby sat next to Sam, some of the colour draining from his cheeks. The black haired girl smiled at him. "Heya, Lincoln!" She called.

"Oh! Er, hey, Tabby!" He greeted back, smiling a bit nervously. "It's… been a while!"

"Yeah, I guess it has! How've you been?"

"Oh, y'know, good, good! What about you?"

"Pretty good, mate! Wanna join us?"

"Oh, er, that's okay. I, uh… have… homework! Yeah, I, uh, need to get some homework done! So, I'll, uh, see you later!"

"Sure-" he dashed upstairs before she could finish, leaving her confused. "Thing?"

"Hey, Luna, I know I don't really know Lincoln… but was it just me or did your brother seem… off?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," she answered, tilting her head. "But why?"

Sam looked back at Tabby. "I didn't know you and Lincoln knew each other."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him since the-" Upon realising what came next in that sentence, her eyes shot wide, stunned. "Oh."

Luna, also realising what she meant, frowned. "Dude, of course! The Sadie Hawkins Dance!"

"But, I thought you hung out with that other boy, what was his name?"

"Liam," Tabby answered, almost spitting the answer out. "I did, but I didn't originally hang out with him. Luna set me up with Lincoln, but as it turns out, he was going with three other girls too."

Sam, surprised at this, looked at Luna, who sighed. "Originally, my sisters and I thought Lincoln didn't get asked to the dance by his friend Ronnie Anne, so four of us each got Lincoln a date, and we didn't know until we told him. However, he told us that he wasn't asked because he avoided her so he could go the arcade, but it also turns out that she wanted to go to the arcade too. We didn't know that at the time, and neither did he, so we made him go with Tabby and the other girls we set him up with, because we were mad at him for lying to us."

"Wait a minute. That's why he was with those other girls?" Luna nodded. "Oh, man. I mean, I did get the feeling he didn't really want to be there, but I thought it was because he didn't like me that much. Or the other girls, for that matter."

"I think it was the dance he didn't like rather than you or the other girls."

"Wow!" Sam gasped. "I can't believe Lincoln would do something like that!"

"It's mostly our faults," Luna told her, "we kind of forced Lincoln into it, and we didn't tell anyone about our plans to set him up before we did it." She looked over at Tabby. "Sorry, dude."

Tabby simply shrugged. "Eh, I'm over it. He said he was happy we were having fun with his friends, and I've gotten over it. Besides, Lincoln was pretty fun to hang with- mate's got a wicked air piano!" She then frowned. "But, I don't want him to feel awkward because of that! That happened months ago, and we might not've hung out since, but he's still pretty cool."

Sam looked at Luna, both older girls having a mischievous expression on their faces, before they turn to look at Tabby. "Y'know, Tabby, you sound _really_ concerned about my little bro," Luna spoke first.

"Yeah," Sam added, "almost sorry for him. Now, why would that be?"

Tabby raised her eyebrow at them. "What are you talking about? I just feel bad that he feels bad about what happened."

Luna's smirk. "Well, it sounds to me that you care a _little bit_ more than that!"

As Sam nodded, Tabby looked back and forth between them, uncomfortable under their gaze. "Uhh… whatever you say, mates. Can we just watch the concert?" Luna and Sam rolled their eyes, before nodding. As they watched the concert, Tabby couldn't help but ponder, 'what did they mean by all that?'

* * *

"Clyde?" Lincoln spoke into his walkie talkie, sat on his bed. "It's Lincoln. Do you copy?"

" _ **I read you loud and clear, Lincoln,"**_ **he heard Clyde say on the other end of the line.** _ **"What's up?"**_

"Do you remember Tabby from the Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

" _ **Yeah?"**_

"Well, she's staying at my house tonight!"

" _ **Really? How did that happen?"**_

"It turns out she's the sister of Luna's friend Sam!"

" _ **Forgive me if I missed something, but what's the problem?"**_

"The problem is, that the last time I saw her was the dance, and if you'll remember, I wasn't exactly the greatest date that night!"

" _ **Ohhh, right... Well, maybe this is a chance for you to make up! I'm sure she'd be happy to forgive you."**_

Lincoln sighed, looking downcast. "Maybe… but I just can't help but feel bad about what happened. I wasn't honest with her, and I never got the chance to tell her truth. Plus, she told me she was having more fun with Liam than me." Clyde was silent for a moment. "Clyde?"

"… _**Lincoln, are you jealous of Liam?"**_


	2. Ch 2- Sibling Meeting

Lincoln looked incredulous at the suggestion Clyde had just made. "What? Jealous? Why would I be jealous of Liam?"

" _ **Well, it sounds like you're jealous that he had more fun with her than you did. Lincoln, do you LIKE Tabby?"**_

"WHAT!? No, that's not it at all! I just feel awkward because-"

" _ **Oh, sorry, Lincoln. I have to go- my grandad's visiting. See you later!"**_

With that, Clyde hung up. "Clyde? Clyde!" Realising that Clyde had gone, he threw the walkie onto the table with a huff. He crossed his arms, before turning to the viewer. "I don't know where Clyde got that idea from. I barely even know her!" His scowl slowly turned into a frown. "But I still feel like a jerk. She was kind enough to offer to go with me when she thought I wanted to, and even for just a few minutes, I did have fun with her." Groaning, he threw his head backwards onto his pillow. "Why did I have to be such a jerk?"

* * *

As the concert reached its end, Luna, Sam and Tabby all cheered, with Luna shouting "rock and roll!" They cheered for a good thirty seconds after the last song had played before settling down. "Dudes, Five Doors Over are awesome!"

"Tell me about it!" Sam shouted. "They're probably one of my favourite modern rock bands."

"Gotta agree there, sis!" Tabby added. "I think either them or SMOOCH!"

Luna's eyes seemed to glisten for a second at hearing that. "You like SMOOCH too?" Tabby nodded. "I went with Lincoln and his friend Clyde for their first concert to the SMOOCH show down at the mall!"

Tabby's jaw dropped with a gasp and her eyes went wide. "You went to that show too?!"

"That's where I took Tabby for her first concert!" Sam explained, equally shocked. "Actually, didn't you three get on stage?"

Tabby gasped even louder as Luna nodded. "You guys are so lucky! We got to the line early, and we ended up in the middle row, but that show was epic!"

"Yeah, it was! If there's another SMOOCH concert in town, the four of us should totally go together!"

Tabby leaped with a fist pump. "That would be wicked!"

Sam and Luna chuckled at the younger girl's enthusiasm, before Sam turned to her girlfriend. "So, Luna, where can we put our stuff?"

"Well, I spoke to Luan, and she's happy for you to share a room with us. You have a sleeping bag, right?" Sam patted her bag to confirm. "Well, you and I will sleep in sleeping bags, and Tabby can have my bed."

"You don't have to do that, Luna!" Tabby told her. "I've got my sleeping bag too, I'll take the floor."

Luna held her hand up and shook her head. "No way, dude! I insist. What sort of host would I be if I didn't let you have a comfy bed to sleep in?"

"You certain about this, mate?" Luna nodded. "Well, if you insist, then cheers!"

"No problem. Come on, I'll show you to my room."

Luna led the way up the stairs, but before Sam and Tabby could reach the landing, the Loudest Loud held her arm out to stop them, so that Lynn could run past, being chased by Lola.

"You nearly stood on my dress, Lynn!" Lola yelled as she ran past, causing Tabby and Sam to look at each other in shock, then at Luna, who looked as though this happened most days. Which, it did.

"Living with nine sisters and a brother, you see a lotta weird stuff," Luna explained, her tone very matter-of-fact.

"You have ten siblings?!" Tabby asked in shock, receiving a nod and shrug in response. "This place must be-"

"Chaotic? Yeah, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." She looked down both sides of the landing, before gesturing for them to follow to the left. "Okay, so the bathroom is the far door down. My room is furthest on the right, while my oldest sisters, Leni and Lori, are on the left."

As soon as she said that, the door on the left opened, and the Oldest Loud, Lori, came out. "Sibling meeting in five minutes!" She shouted, before noticing Luna with Sam and Tabby. "Oh, hey, Luna! Who's this?"

"Lori, these are my friends Sam and Tabby," she said, both girls waving as they were introduced. "They're crashing in my room tonight."

Lori became interested. "Ooh! Is this the same Sam who you wrote that love letter for?" Both Luna and Sam blushed, while Tabby laughed. "Well, this is a surprise! I'll admit, I thought it was a guy at first, but seeing her now, I think you too look pretty cute together!" This only caused their cheeks to flush even more. "Either way, it's nice to meet you at last! I'd literally love to get to know you, but we have a sister meeting right now, so you and Tabby should join us later! We're having a girls' night in our room, and we'd love to have you!"

"That sounds good to me," Sam answered with a friendly smile, then turned to Tabby. "What do you think, sis?"

"Yeah, that sounds ace!" Tabby agreed.

"Sounds great! Well, I'll see you later."

With that, Lori disappeared into her room again. "Well," Luna told her friends, opening her bedroom door, "this is my room right here." She led them in, and both Sam and Tabby straight away looked at Luan, who was sat on her bed with Lily. "Yo, Luan!"

The comedienne looked up to see the rocker's two friends and smiled. "Oh, hey! You must be Sam and Tabby!" She greeted. "Sam, I love your hair! I bet you were just 'dye-ing' to get that done!"

Luan laughed at her pun, and while Luna and Tabby. groaned, Sam gave a light chuckle. "So, you're Luan!" Sam greeted back. "Luna told me you were a comedian! Does that make you the joker of the pack?"

Luan laughed even harder. "Oh, that's a good one!"

Tabby rolled her eyes at the joke, before turning to Lily and smiled sweetly. "Aww… who's this little cutie?" She cooed, kneeling down in front of the baby.

"This is Lily. She's the youngest of the family."

As Luan introduced Lily, she crawled towards Tabby, who smiled at her. "Hi, Lily, I'm Tabby! It's nice to meet you!" Lily giggled as Tabby picked her up, holding her close as she gently bounced on the balls of her feet. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing!"

Lily giggled more, which made Tabby laugh a bit as well. "Wow, she seems to really like you!" Luna remarked.

"Yeah, sis!" Sam added. "I never knew you were so good with kids!"

Tabby just shrugged. "Well, dudes, we'll give you some time to sort your stuff out," Luna told her friends. "Luan, we better go before Lori yells at us for being late."

"Yep! We better go!" She took Lily from Tabby, who waved at the baby as she waved at her. "Nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!" Sam and Tabby told her.

"Won't be long, dudes!" Luna told them, before she, Luan and Lily left the room, leaving the two sisters to unpack.

"So far, so good, huh, sis?" Tabby told Lynn as she unzipped her bag. "Seems your girlfriend's family likes you!"

"Yeah, and you seem to be quite popular with them too!" Sam responded, setting her bag under the bunk bed. "Of course, this is just the start- we still have six sisters to meet yet!"

"Blimey! How does anyone have so many children?!" Sam just shrugged. "Well, I bet life's never boring here!"

"I agree there."

* * *

"Okay, okay, settle down!" Lori called out as all ten of her siblings were in her room, talking over each other. As she slammed her shoe against the table, the talking ceased. "This week's sibling meeting is officially in session! First order of business. Lisa- damage report?"

Lisa stood up on Leni's bed, clearing her throat while holding a clipboard up to her face. "This week has been a relatively quiet week in terms of damage- just one case of a blocked toilet, one broken chair leg and two minor explosions on my behalf with no lasting or costly damage. Considering our usual habits, I would argue this week has been rather successful in preserving the household assets."

The siblings all cheered at this, before Lori slammed her shoe down again to restore order. "Thank you, Lisa. Now, as you all know, tonight is our monthly girls' night." She turned towards Lincoln. "Lincoln, in the event of an emergency, and only an emergency, then send me a text- not a call, a text. Understood?" He nodded. "Also, if we find that you've eaten the cookies I bought, or you interrupt our night, we will not relent in our punishment of you."

Gulping, he nodded again. "I get it."

"Very good. Also, we will be having some guests join us this month for girls' night. As some of you already know, Luna's friends Tabby and Sam- the same one who she sent the letter to," the girls, except Luna, all squealed giddily at this- "are staying over tonight, so it will be a good way to make them feel comfortable here."

All of the sisters except Luna voiced their agreement to this, while Lincoln remained silent. "Actually, dudes," Luna spoke up, "if I may take the floor for a moment?"

"I will allow this. Luna, the floor is yours."

"Thanks, sis." Lori sat down on her bed while Luna walked over to the table and faced her siblings. "Now, while it is true that Sam-"

"Your girlfriend!" Lana teased, much to her sisters' amusement, while Luna rolled her eyes.

"We're not quite that close yet. Anyway, while it is true Sam and Tabby are staying tonight, it's not like a regular sleepover. Actually, they needed somewhere to sleep because of a gas leak at their home, and I agreed to let them stay in my room, which Luan also agreed to. So, I need you dudes to be nice to them tonight, and don't bring up the gas leak. I don't want to bum them out. Can you promise you'll do that, guys? For me?" All of Luna's sisters agreed to do so at once, much to the rocker's relief. "Phew! That's a weight off my shoulders. Thanks, dudes." She turned to Lori. "Alright, sis, I'm done with the floor."

"Thank you, Luna," she said, before taking her original place. "Now that that is out of the way, onto item number three. Our parents have…"

As Lori continued to explain, Lincoln zoned it out. When Luna had explained why Sam and Tabby were staying, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. 'It must be so weird for them,' he thought, 'being in a house with so many people, all because of some sort of accident. It was nice of Luna to suggest they stay here, though, and it's nice that my sisters are so seemingly open to letting them stay…' As his thoughts continued, he frowned. 'Though I bet Tabby isn't happy to see me, after what I did. Imagine, one day, a guy ditches you during a dance, you don't see him for months, and then you have to share a roof with him for the night.'

"LINCOLN!" He heard Lori shout, getting his attention. "Are you listening?"

"What?" He said, still confused. While his other sisters laughed, Lori groaned, and Luna looked at him curiously.

"Typical. We were deciding where to go to eat next Monday after Lynn's hockey game. Five of us want Burp N Burger, five of us want pizza, you're the deciding vote. And we are NOT having a repeat of the holiday incident."

He rolled his eyes, not needing to be reminded. "Well, I'm not that bothered. It's Lynn's game, she should choose."

"Oh, yeah!" Lynn cheered. "Pizza it is!"

While a mix of cheers and groans filled the air, Lincoln returned to his thoughts, which Luna noticed. 'What's up with you, huh, bro?' she wondered, tilting her head at her brother.

"Well, that settles that, I suppose," Lori sighed, unhappy but accepting for the decision. "In that case, onto item number four…"


	3. Ch 3- Meeting More Of The Louds

"Alright! If that is the final order of business, then I declare our weekly sibling meeting finished!" Lori announced, slamming her shoe against the table. "You are free to leave."

The majority of the Loud siblings didn't need telling twice, with Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lynn and Luan eager to return to their prior activities. Luna was also eager to see what Sam and Tabby wanted to do, but before she left the room, she noticed Lincoln was still sat on Leni's bed, staring out the window. Leni hadn't noticed, as she was playing with Lily, but Lori had.

"Uh, twerp?" She called out. "The meeting's over, you can go!"

"Huh?" He muttered, having been deep in thought about something.

"That means get out of my room, or I turn you into a human pretzel!"

This did the trick, as he quickly made his way out of the room, Luna stepping out of the way as he walked past her, heading straight for his room. Once she saw him enter his room and shut the door, she looked back at the eldest sibling. "Did Lincoln seem quiet during that meeting?" the rocker asked.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, he wasn't really paying attention, was he?" Lori noted. "He seemed to be looking out of the window for the most of it, and didn't really have much to say. Was there anything he did earlier that seemed odd?"

"Well…" She was going to mention how he acted when he saw Tabby on the couch, but an idea came to her mind. "No. Or, at least, not that I saw."

"Maybe he was just bored!" They heard Leni suggest, which was- despite what their sister's suggestions were normally like- quite a good one.

"Maybe. Either way, I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"I guess. Alright, good talk, sis." Lori then shut her door, allowing Luna to think. 'There might be a link between Lincoln's odd behaviour and Tabby being here. He did seem to act unusual when he saw her… but is it to do with the dance? Is it more than that?' She shook her head softly. 'Can't put too much thought into it right now. I need to go see what Sam's doing.'

With that, Luna returned to her room, where Tabby and Sam were sat on Luan's bed with the comedienne, listening to her ventriloquist routine.

"I'll tell ya, Luan!" Luan spoke as the dummy, making it's mouth move. "It's not often your sisters bring home friends who appreciate good comedy!"

"I know, right?" Luan replied. "I'm gonna have to invite them to our next gig. In fact, I insist-er!"

Tabby groaned, but still chuckled, while Sam and Luan laughed. "Why, thank you, Luan!" Sam told the slightly younger girl, then looked at the puppet. "And I bet the kids go 'nuts' for you."

Tabby stifled a snort at the bad pun, but Luan happily laughed. "Sam, you're too much!" She said mid-laugh with tears in her eyes. "I think Luna has a real keeper with you."

Sam's cheeks tinted slightly pink at this. "Aww, that's very sweet of you."

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Luna asked as she leaned against the stairs to her bunk bed.

"We were mainly just listening to music while you guys had your meeting, but then Luan started showing us her comedy routine. She is so funny!"

"You say that now, but you haven't been pranked by her yet! That'll change your mind."

Luan just smirked. "Oh, come on! I'm not that bad unless it's April Fools Day."

"Whatever you say, sis." She turned to Tabby and Sam again. "You guys wanna go jam in the garage for a bit?"

"Sounds awesome!" Tabby cheered, with Sam nodding her head again. "You don't mind me using your instruments, do you?

"No problem, brah! I've got all sorts of instruments down there, including piano, keyboard and a sweet drum kit, and I always have my trusty ax with me!"

"I've got my guitar too," Sam added, pulling it out of her bag. "Let's do it!"

"See you at dinner, guys! Try not to make too much of a 'din'!"

Whilst Luan continued to laugh, the three rockers left the room and headed downstairs, going out the front door. Luna and Sam immediately turned to head towards the garage, whilst Tabby paused when she saw one of Luna's twin sisters, Lana, playing in the mud with a little Pitbull Terrier, with a mainly white fur coat that had a couple of black patches, one of which was over its left eye. She gushed at the sight of the dog, immediately running down to see it. "Cute dog!" She spoke, getting both Lana and Charles' attention, while also causing Sam and Luna to stop and watch. "What's his name?"

"This little guy is Charles," Lana introduced, her smile showing off her missing front teeth. "I'm Lana, by the way."

"I'm Tabby."

"You wanna play with us for a bit?"

"Sounds like fun!" She ran back with pleading eyes to Sam, who laughed a little before smiling and giving a nod. "Is it okay, sis?"

"Sure, Tabby, but I'd better take your jacket. You know how hard it is for mom to clean." Tabby nodded, then took off her jacket and handed it to her older sibling. "Alright, go have fun."

"Cheers, sis! I'll join you guys in a bit!"

"Hope you don't mind getting muddy," Lana told her when she returned.

Tabby smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "I've been to an open air music festival, mate. I can handle a bit of dirt."

Lana smiled more at hearing this. "Sweet!"

Charles barked before running around, the girls giving chase. While Tabby and Lana started playing with Charles in the mud, Sam and Luna walked towards the garage. "She seemed really excited to play with our dog," Luna commented.

"Yeah, Tabby loves dogs," Sam replied. "We have a Yorkshire Terrier back at the house called Eddie."

"Named after Eddie Hercules?" Sam nodded. "Smart choice, dude."

"Thank our dad for that. His side of the family is British, and they love them as much as we do."

"Well, they are absolute legends!" Luna pressed the button to open the garage door. "By the way, don't mention the fact you're British to dad, although he'll probably notice from Tabby. He gets really embarrassing when it comes to British stuff, and his fake accent is terrible."

Sam laughed dryly. "You say that like you haven't faked it before."

"Aww, c'mon, mate!" Luna joked in her British accent. "You know you love it when I talk like this!"

Sam's laughter grew louder and more genuine, in the way that made Luna's heart skip a beat. "You're right, you're right." She then placed a hand on the brunette's cheek. "It's one of the many things I like about you." She placed a gentle peck on the tip of Luna's nose, causing her to blush brightly, which made Sam giggle at how cute she looked. "That, and you are adorable."

"Stop it, you're making me blush!"

"That's the point."

"Heads up!" They turned around at the sound of someone yelling, and when they did, Sam reacted quickly enough upon seeing a soccer ball heading towards them, so she grabbed Luna and pulled her to one side, both girls narrowly avoiding being hit by the flying object. Looking back, they saw another of Luna's sisters running towards them. "Sorry about that," she explained, "ball kinda got away from there."

"Lynn!" Luna growled, glaring at her younger sister. "I thought dad told you to be more careful when practicing after you broke a window a few weeks back!"

Lynn shrugged. "Eh, it happens." She then looked at the blonde girl. "You must be Sam." She extended a hand. "I'm Lynn."

"Nice to meet you," Sam replied, shaking her hand. "So, you play soccer?"

"Yeah, as well as basketball, baseball, football, roller derby, lacrosse and ice hockey."

"No way! I used to play a bit of field hockey before I got into music."

This caught Lynn's interest. "Really! Were you any good?"

"Not really. I did enjoy playing, and we won a couple of games, but no titles. Plus, I got injured in my final game. The ball flew up and hit me right here," she placed her index finger on the centre of her forehead, causing both Lynn and Luna to wince. "Good thing my mom had something for me to cover it up with- I had a huge lump on my head for weeks."

"Nasty!" She then remembered that she was supposed to be practicing for an upcoming game. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Lincoln can help me practice. See you at dinner!"

She then grabbed the ball and ran into the house. As Luna and Sam walked into the garage, Luna looked at her friend. "Seems you two are a hit with the girls so far!" She remarked. "Luan, Lori and Lynn seem to have a good impression of you, and Tabby's left a mark on Lily and Lana."

"Yep. Five down and four to go," Sam replied. "Any advice for the others?"

"I wouldn't advise letting Lisa experiment on you. She means well, but she can go too far, and ever since she got her PhD, she sometimes forget to treat people as people rather than test subjects."

Sam blinked. "PhD? How old is THIS sister?"

"Four." Sam had to hang onto her guitar so she didn't drop it out of shock. "Yeah, a lot of people react like that."

"You're no normal family, are you?"

Luna laughed. "Couldn't be further from normal, just the way we like it."

* * *

Lincoln had been sat on his bed ever since the sibling meeting ended. He initially tried reading through the latest issue of Ace Savvy, but he couldn't focus on it, so he tried doodling. Again, he couldn't focus enough to get anything good drawn, so he gave up on that idea and just decided to sit there. He picked up Bun-Bun and looked the little toy bunny in the eyes.

"Would she even listen to me?" He spoke to it, his voice barely a whisper. "After what I did, I wouldn't. I'd probably hate me for that. I mean, I did get Liam a date because of it, and she said that they really hit it off." His frown became a bit more of a scowl. "She probably didn't have that much fun with me. She and the others were all eager to go off with the others instead, all because I couldn't give them a good time at the dance! Sure, it made things easier when Ronnie Anne found me, but still!" He then noticed that his fists were clenched quite tightly, the knuckles turning white, so he relaxed his fists. "Is Clyde right? Am I jealous of the others?" His vocal thinking was interrupted when his door suddenly opened and he saw Lynn with a soccer ball under her arm. "Don't you guys ever knock?"

She simply shrugged. "Listen, I need someone to help me with soccer practice."

He sighed, placing Bun-Bun down. "Sure."

She blinked. "Really? Wow, uh, great! Let's go!"

Lincoln didn't argue, simply standing up and following his older sister down the stairs. She opened the front door and turned left, heading towards the back yard. Lincoln closed the front door behind him, but before he followed Lynn, he stopped, watching as Tabby played with Lana and Charles. He saw the black and purple haired girl laughing happily as she petted the dog, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

'Wow… she looks so… happy,' he thought. 'Her smile looks so… wow. How did I not notice that be-' He stopped himself from completing that thought and felt his frown return. 'Oh… right. I didn't really get to see her smile like that.'

"Yo, Link! What's keeping you? Come on!" He heard Lynn shout at him, recapturing his attention.

"Oh, er, coming!" He shouted back, before running to catch up with her. Unbeknownst to him, Tabby had heard him and saw him run off.

"How come you're looking at my brother?" She heard Lana ask.

Turning to face the hat-wearing girl, Tabby quickly replied, "I wasn't looking, as such. I just heard him shout and turned to see who it was."

Lana found the tone of her response to be a bit odd. "Uhh… okay?"

"Lana!" They heard Rita, the mother of the Loud family, shout from the upstairs window. "Can you take a look at the kitchen sink? I think it's broken again!"

"Sure thing, mom!" Lana shouted, then turned to Tabby. "Well, I better go take a look at the plumbing. This has been fun!"

"Definitely, mate! I oughta bring my dog round here sometime!"

"Sounds great! See you at dinner, then!"


	4. Ch 4- Training and Jamming

"Alright, Link," Lynn spoke, grabbing a pair of goalkeeper's gloves, which she then throws to her brother. "You're in goal. I'm gonna be trying to score from outside the box, you just try to stop them from going in. Think you can do that?"

"Sure," he replied with a shrug. Lynn picked up her ball and took it to the marked out spot, whilst Lincoln walked over to the net, putting on the gloves. Once he was ready, he clapped his hands together a couple of times to show it. "Whenever you're ready, Lynn."

Lynn smirked. "Good luck trying to stop these, bro!" Without any further warning, she took a few steps back, before running full speed at the ball, using her whole body to add force to her strike. The ball went flying towards the top corner of the net, but Lynn's smirk changed in favour of a look of surprise upon seeing Lincoln leap just in time to catch the ball. "Woah! Nice catch, bro!"

"Heh," he laughed dryly as he got up, "I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Well, you won't be so lucky this time." He rolled the ball back to Lynn, who placed it back where it had been before she took the shot. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the net, taking a couple of steps back before unleashing an even more ferocious shot towards the white haired boy. The ball curled towards the opposite corner, but once again, Lincoln reacted quickly enough and was able to knock the ball back to Lynn, who gawked in shock that he had blocked it. "How… h-how…" Lincoln just shrugged, brushing the dirt off his knees. She didn't say anything else, until he saw her smirk, a fiery look in her eyes. "Alright, Link- game on."

He watched her walk back into the house. 'What is she up to?' he wondered. However, when he got his answer, he wished that he hadn't. Not even a minute later, Lynn returned with a bag full of twenty soccer balls, that she unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Alright, since you're gonna be the big man today, let's see how you deal with rapid fire." He gulped when he saw her lining up the balls, that same fiery look still in her eyes when she was finished and prepared to take her first shot. "You ready?"

This question proved to be rhetorical, as before he could even attempt to protest, she took her first shot. He yelped a bit, but was able to dive enough to block it before she took her second shot. But, while he was able to block her first few shots, it was the fourth one that made its way into the back of the net, and that only fuelled Lynn, her shots becoming more ferocious with each one she scored. By the time there was only one ball left, she had scored thirteen times against Lincoln, and as her foot connected with the final ball, he was exhausted, sweat dropping down his forehead while he tried to collect his breath. This meant that he didn't have the attention to see that the ball was heading right for his forehead until it hit him, bouncing away from the net while he fell over, cupping his hands over his head.

"And Lynnsanity is running wild!" She cheered boastfully, fist pumping and jumping about. She walked over to Lincoln. "Walk it off, bro, you'll be fine, you're not bleeding."

"Whatever you say, Lynn," he replied, getting to his feet. "I think I need a break after that."

"That's cool, you can go now. Thanks for helping me practice, Lincoln."

He gave a small smile and a nod, before he walked away, leaving Lynn to gather up her balls. As he walked towards the door that connected to the kitchen, he could hear the music coming out of the garage and decided to stop for a moment and listen. He could easily distinguish Luna's guitar, having heard it be played in the garage a lot over the past few years. Walking forward a bit more, he looked in through the open doorway and saw Sam playing on her guitar, an electric guitar like Luna's, except it was the same shade of blue as the streak in her hair. She was rocking out just as hard as Luna was- he could see why Luna liked her so much. However, his gaze didn't last long on her, as it soon drifted towards the youngest of the three rockers, who was currently hammering away at the drum kit. Although her eyes were squeezed shut, he could see that she was fully enjoying her 'performance'.

Looking at the smile on her lips, however, brought an unfortunate memory to his mind. 'The Sadie Hawkins Dance,' he remembered, his smile disappearing. 'She was smiling just like that when I walked up to her while she was doing the air guitar. I thought she was smiling like that for those brief moments we were dancing together, but… maybe I was wrong.'

He walked past the garage and turned to head towards the front door, just as the girls finished that song. While Sam and Luna instantly began to compliment each other on their guitar playing, Tabby caught a glimpse of Lincoln's white hair before he walked out of sight. Had she seen him a second sooner, she would have called out to him to see if he wanted to join them, but she missed her chance.

"Yo, Tabs! Earth to Tabby!" She heard Sam shouting, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"What happened, Tabby? Rock a lil' too hard?" Luna joked, to which Tabby shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine," Tabby replied, "I just thought I saw Lincoln walking past. I was gonna ask if he wanted to join us, but he left before I could."

"Aww!"

Tabby blushed a little at the two older girls' reaction. "What?"

"That's rather sweet of you, sis!" Sam told her sister. "I didn't know you cared for Lincoln like that! I thought you liked that boy, Liam?"

Tabby frowned crossly, crossing her arms. "First of all, I don't like Lincoln like that. I just thought it'd help him to feel less awkward, and that we could hang out." She saw Sam and Luna smirk at each other but ignored it for the time being. "And second, I don't hang out with Liam anymore."

"How come?"

Tabby looked away to hide her scowl. "I don't wanna talk about it," she grumbled.

"GIRLS! DINNER IS IN THIRTY MINUTES!" They heard Mr Loud call from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Pops!" Luna called back, before turning to her friends. "Come on, we better go." She began to walk out of the garage, the two sisters following behind. "Unless we're really lucky, you'll be about to see one of the downsides of living in a house with thirteen people- the line to the bathroom."

* * *

Lincoln had heard his dad call about when dinner would be ready, but knowing how bad the line to the bathroom would be with his sisters, he decided to wait. 'It's bad enough with ten other girls in the house, but there are twelve tonight, so the line will be even longer.' For Lincoln, however, the problem with waiting in his room was that it gave him too much time to himself, which caused him to think about what was bothering him that day, and the more that he thought about it, the more he felt bad about it. 'Plus, knowing my sisters, Luna can probably tell I'm not acting like myself, which means she'll be asking me why I'm being so weird. And what do I tell her then? "Hey, sis, sorry I'm being so weird around your friend, who I ditched at the dance!"' Lincoln groaned, putting his head in his hands. 'Yeah, that'll make everything right, won't it? God, I'm an idiot.'

He swung his left leg under the bed, his foot connecting with something that made a loud enough sound for Lincoln to hear. Curious, he got off the bed, kneeled down and looked under it, where he saw what he had kicked- a purple electric guitar, one that had been handed down to him by Luna. Pulling it out, he could see just how damaged it was- the neck was broken off, only connected to the guitar's body by a couple of strings, as the rest had all snapped, and those that hadn't looked ready to. "I never did fix this," he spoke to no one in particular, holding the broken guitar in his hands, "how come?" He thought for a moment, but no suitable answer came to mind. He shrugged. "I guess there's no time like the present. This should give me something to do while my sisters have their girls' night." He stood up, placed the guitar on his bed, and walked over to his desk. He turned on his computer and opened up a web browser, searching 'how to fix a broken guitar neck'. Opening the first link he found, he looked over the instructions. "Guess I'll have to start it after dinner. I'll need to see if I can borrow some tools from Lana, and some strings from Luna." He walked back to his bed, and took a closer inspection of where the neck was broken. "Hmm… it looks like it could be tricky." He tried pressing the two pieces against each other. "Still, if nothing else, maybe I can tape it back together."

"KIDS! FIVE MINUTES!" He heard his dad call from downstairs.

Lincoln put the guitar back down, before leaving his room and walking across the landing. He saw that the queue was now empty, but the door was shut, meaning he would only have to wait for who was currently using it. He stood there patiently until the door opened, and Luna stepped out.

"Thanks, Luna," he said, ready to walk past her.

"Hang on a second, dude," she told him, getting him to stop. "I need to talk to you for a sec, okay?"

"Can it wait until after…" He could tell what the answer was by the look in her eyes, so he sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

"I can't help but notice you seem a little… shy around Tabby."

He squirmed a little at that information. "I'm… sorry. I know she's your friend, and also your guest, not to mention your girlfriend's sister. I don't want to make them uncomfortable or any-"

He stopped when he heard the soft chuckle from his sister. "Dude, you don't need to be sorry! You are too cute, Lincoln." He blushed at the idea of being called cute. "Lincoln, Sam and Tabby aren't uncomfortable around you, alright? They're like me, they're just concerned something is bothering you." He didn't respond right away, so she decided to come right out with it. "Is it about the Sadie Hawkins Dance, little bro?" She could tell by how he guiltily looked away that she was right, so she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling with care when he looked at her. "Look, Lincoln- Tabby knows the truth about what happened, she knows about how Lynn, Luan and Lucy also got you dates, and she told me herself that she is over it. She just wants you to feel comfortable enough to talk with her." 'Possibly more than that,' she thought gleefully, but kept a straight face. "Trust me, dude- you have nothing to worry about. Just go down there and be yourself. Think you can do that?"

He finally smiled. "I guess. Thanks, Luna."

"No problem, bro."

She removed her hand from his shoulder. "Oh, after dinner, could I borrow some of your spare guitar strings?"

"Sure, bro! What d'you need them for?"

"Oh, uh, a science project. I'm testing… how different pitched sound waves travel underwater."

Luna's eyes widened a little. "Ooh! Sounds interesting! What kind of strings do you want?"

"Umm… I think one of each type of guitar string would work best."

"Acoustic or electric?"

"Electric." She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "I won't be connecting them to electricity, don't worry. I just think that'll work better underwater."

She laughed at this. "Dude, all I was gonna say is I've got ya covered, bro. Now, go on. Better get down quick before Lynn tries to take your dinner again."

"That's true. I'll see you down there, Luna." He watched as she walked away, and waited until she was going down the stairs before turning to the viewer, "What? If I had told Luna what I was actually doing with the guitar strings, she'd try and get involved. I love my sister, but this is something I'd rather do by myself." He went into the bathroom and began washing his hands. "I know Luna's right about Tabby, but I still feel a bit bad about it. It was me who tried to ditch them, and had my friends not covered for me, those girls would hate me for it. I've already made up with Giggles at one of Luan's parties, and I made up with Haiku by being the victim during one of the morticians club's funerals. I don't know how Polly feels about me, but I really don't want Tabby to hate me for it either. She seems pretty cool, and now that I know she's Sam's sister, I really don't want to upset her. It'll be a repeat of when I hurt Ronnie Anne's feelings, and Bobby broke up with Lori." He shuddered at the memory, before turning off the tap. "I'll be fine. I just have to play it cool."


	5. Ch 5- Dinner With The Louds

Lincoln sauntered downstairs, turning into the dining room where the rest of his family- except Lynn Sr, who was in the kitchen- were sat waiting. He looked at the seating arrangement and saw the empty chair next to Luna, who had Sam sat on her right. Looking to the other side of what would be his seat, he gulped when he saw that he would be sat next to Tabby, who was struggling to listen to Lisa. She looked over at Lincoln, instantly smiling. "Lincoln!" She called out, alerting the others to his presence.

"Hey," he nervously greeted, taking his seat between the two rockers. He looked over at Luna, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine," she whispered to him. "Just be cool."

He nodded, and took a deep breath, remembering the words his big sister had told him moments prior. 'Come on, Lincoln,' he thought, 'just be yourself.'

Tabby leaned in towards him as he turned back around to look at her. "Thank God, mate," she whispered. "No offence to your sister, but I don't know if I coulda put up with much more. She kept asking me about taking samples from me!"

Lincoln chuckled, before deciding to whisper back. "Don't worry, as long as you tell her no, she can't take them. Mom and dad won't let her use us as guinea pigs anymore, and she can't legally take samples without permission."

"Good job, too. So much for me and Sam getting on with all of your siblings."

Lincoln smirked. "Are you kidding? That's probably the closest Lisa gets to making small talk with someone. If she wanted your samples, you've made a bigger impression that you think."

The two laughed to themselves. "You two should be apparent that my auricular organ performs its function strongly enough for me to be capable of discerning the vernacular projected by your sound waves," Lisa told them, looking unamused.

Lincoln and Tabby both blinked at each other, then looked at the young genius. "Uh… science isn't exactly my specialty," Tabby admitted, "but I'm guessing that means you heard us?"

"Hmm… perhaps there is hope for you yet."

Tabby looked back at Lincoln, who was chuckling slightly. "See? You've done alright with Lisa!"

"Cheers, mate."

"Alright, everyone!" They heard Lynn Sr. call as he entered the dining room, carrying a piping hot tray of his famous lasagna in his hands. "Dinner is ready!"

"I thought Friday was fish fry night?" Lola asked as her father spooned the lasagna onto their plates.

"Well, it's not every day we have guests over, and I just happened to have enough ingredients to make a Lynnsagna big enough for everyone!"

Sam smiled at the family cook. "It looks great, Mister Loud!" She complimented. "I'm sure it tastes even better!"

"Why, thank you, Sam!" He smiled happily as he continued down the table. "Here you go,

Tabby."

"Cheers, Mister L!" She said gratefully, inadvertently causing his eyes to glisten.

"Well, you're most certainly welcome!" He told her, now adopting his British accent. "I'm always happy to serve people who know proper tucker!"

Tabby looked in shock, while Sam was stifling her laughter. The rest of the Loud family, however, were groaning audibly. "Daaaaaad…" Luna moaned, her face red out of embarrassment. "Do you have to do that?!"

"Honey, why don't you sit down so we can all eat?" Rita suggested.

"That's a smashing idea!"

While the father of the family finished serving dinner, Tabby looked at Lincoln, who was embarrassed. "Sorry about dad," he whispered to her. "Dad spent one semester in England and now he loves anything British. Any time he hears or sees something or someone British, he always uses that awful accent."

"Geez… and I thought Luna's British accent was bad! You should see what she's like when she's with Sam at practice- I know Sam doesn't really think it's good, but she'll laugh along anyway, just cause she thinks she's cute!"

Lincoln chuckled. "Well, now you know where it comes from!"

Tabby smirked. "I always thought she did it because of her obsession with Mick Swagger."

This caused Lincoln to laugh, which made her happy. The same could be said for Sam and Luna, who were looking over at the two fifth graders. 'There you go, bro,' the brunette thought.

"Well, everyone," Lynn spoke as he sat down next to his wife, "dig in!"

No one needed telling twice, as they all quickly dug in, with Sam and Tabby being a little less rushed. Taking her first spoonful, Sam chewed the lasagna, before her eyes widened as she swallowed. "Mr Loud, this lasagna is incredible!" She commended. "Are you a chef?"

"Well, yes I am!" He replied, proudly. "I used to work in IT, but even then, I had a passion for cooking!"

"Well, this is possibly the greatest lasagna I have ever tasted!" She couldn't even say anymore before her taste buds cried out for more, and she resumed eating.

"She's got a point, sir!" Tabby called out. "It's really good lasagna!"

"Ah, you kids! You're making me blush!"

Rita rolled her eyes, before turning to the blonde guest. "So, Sam," Rita spoke, gaining the attention of Luna's friend, "are you in any of the same classes as Luna?"

"Yeah, Luna's in my homeroom, as well as English, Music and Chemistry. Mainly, though, we meet up during lunch to practice in the music room."

"Oh, that's right! You're part of Luna's band aren't you?"

"Mom, it's not MY band," Luna pointed out. "It's more of a group effort than anything." She then turned and smiled at Sam. "But, yeah. And I couldn't imagine the band without her."

Sam's cheeks heated up as she smiled. "Aww, Luna… but, don't forget, it was your idea for us to get together as a band."

"So, Sam, what instruments do you play?" Lynn asked.

"Mainly electric guitar, like Luna, but I also jam on the keyboard from time to time."

"I'm guessing that, being a friend of Luna's, you're a big Mick Swagger fan too, huh?"

"You know it! The man is a living legend! There is not a single artist who I would say is greater than him."

"Actually, it was thanks to Swagger that we first met," Luna added, which caused something to click in Sam's brain.

"Of course! How could I forget that?"

Luna noticed that the majority of her siblings were also interested in the story, so she decided to explain. "Well, as you guys know, that day I went to my first Mick Swagger concert changed my life. The Saturday after, mom took me to the mall to get some new threads, buy some vinyls and posters, and that was when the Luna Loud you know now was born."

"Well, what Luna didn't know was that I was at the same concert, and it was also MY first concert!" Sam continued. "I went to the mall on the Sunday to get some new clothes, while dad had some of Mick's albums in the attic, and it was pretty similar to Luna's transformation."

"So, we both go into school the next day, and before we head into our first class, we bump into each other," Luna carried on. "I'd seen Sam around the school before, but we never really spoke before then."

"However, seeing how cool Luna looked in her ripped jeans, her plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, and her rocker boots, I thought we might have something in common."

"And I thought she looked awesome in her rocker tee, her skinny jeans and her skate shoes. When we bumped into each other, we just kinda hit things off."

Sam placed her hand on Luna's shoulder. "And ever since, this little rocker has been my best friend, and we've been rocking together all this time."

"Yeah, ever since the Pop Star got me my main ax for my tenth birthday, the two of us would always hang out on lunch breaks to rock out."

"Well, it sounds like you two are really close!" Rita pointed out, a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you two are friends."

"Cheers, Mrs L."

"So, Tabby," Lynn spoke up, "tell us a bit about yourself. I take it you're a musician too?"

"Yep!" The eleven year old spoke up. "My dad was always big into rock, but I didn't really get into it as much until Sam started hanging out with Luna. She always practiced in her room while I was trying to do my homework, but I always thought she was amazing. She's got a killer set of pipes."

"Aww, cheers, Tabby," Sam said with a smile, Tabby nodding at her before continuing her explanation.

"Well, when I was six and she was ten, I asked her if I could listen to some of the music she had, and from there I was hooked." She smirked. "Course, I don't go as mental over Mick as these two," she uses her knife to point to Sam and Luna, leaning forward a little bit.

Sam smirked, pointing her fork back at her. "Which, I still say is blasphemy."

"At least she isn't into boybands like a lot of girls her age, dude," Luna pointed out.

"Thankfully."

Tabby stuck her tongue out at the two, before continuing her story. "Still, I became almost as much of a rocker as me big sis is."

"So, Tabby, what grade are you in?" Rita asked.

"Fifth."

The mother was somewhat surprised at this, as she looked over at the white-haired boy. "So, Lincoln, do you know Tabby too?"

He was caught off-guard at the question, almost choking on his lasagna, but he was able to swallow it before responding. "Uh, yeah, a bit. We've only spoken once or twice, though, because we're in different classes, and we aren't in the same friend groups as each other."

"Yeah, I mainly hang out with my friends Giggles, Polly and Haiku."

Lucy, Lynn and Luan all looked at the youngest of the three rockers with intrigue. "You know her?" They all asked at the same time, looking at each other in response to the surprising synchronisation of their words, before looking back at Tabby.

"Yeah. We all met back at the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Had she looked to her right, she would have noticed that Lincoln had stopped eating, looking slightly pale and disheartened. "I know we're quite an odd group, given how different we are, but we all get on quite well."

"Wait," Leni spoke up, "were you the friend Luna asked to go to the dance with Lincoln?"

Luna and Sam's facepalms went unnoticed as Lincoln dropped his fork, looking almost as white as his hair. "Uh, oops?" He said, before laughing nervously as he picked it up and returned to quietly eating.

Tabby also looked uncomfortable, clearing her throat before she answered. "Uh, yeah. I, uh, I was, but… uh…"

"Apparently, Lincoln's friend was looking upset that he didn't have a girl to dance with, so he asked Tabby if she wanted to dance with him instead," Sam lied, much to her sister's relief. "I remember when Tabby told me, and I think that was very sweet of him to do so."

"Thanks," Lincoln quietly responded, his gaze not shifting from the remains of his portion of lasagna. Tabby noticed, and frowned slightly, seeing how quiet he had become.

"Still, uh, Lincoln was quite fun to hang out with!"

She smiled at Lincoln, who weakly smiled back. "Yeah, uh, you were pretty cool too," he told her.

"Cheers, Lincoln." The two felt an awkward silence return between them, so they both returned to eating in silence, with Lincoln finishing his lasagna.

"Dinner was great, dad," he told his father. "Would it be okay if I excuse myself? I, uh, need to work on a science project."

"Oh, uh, sure, son!" He told him. "Do you want me to save some dessert for you?"

"Sure. Thanks, dad."

Lincoln quietly got up and took his plate to the kitchen, then made his way upstairs. Unbeknownst to him, Tabby, Luna and Sam were all watching him, the former looking sad while the latter two seemed concerned.

"Well, you seem like a lovely girl, Tabby," Rita told the fifth grade girl.

"Cheers, Mrs L."

Whilst everyone else returned to their own conversations and Tabby continued eating in silence, Sam looked at Luna. "Is your brother going to be okay?" She asked, her voice lost to the rest of the Louds and Tabby.

Luna sighed. "I hope so, Sam," she admitted. "I can tell it's the whole dance thing that's got him down, but he seemed to be making progress before Leni opened her mouth."

Noticing how downcast her girlfriend was, Sam placed a hand on her lap and smiled as their eyes met. "Don't worry. Lincoln seems like a cool guy- he just needs some time, and I'm sure he'll come around."

Luna smiled, her cheeks heating slightly. "How do you always know the right thing to say?" Sam giggled, causing her cheeks to further redden. "Thanks, love."

"No problem."


	6. Ch 6- Getting To Work

**(A/N: okay, I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I'm still trying to get back into the feel of living at Uni. Sorry for anyone who was expecting a new chapter yesterday, I'll try and be more regular with uploads from now on, and I have a couple of one-shots coming out in the next couple of days.**

 **Thanks for reading, you guys have been awesome as always, and enjoy!)**

"Alright, everyone!" Lynn Sr announced, as he stood up from the table. "You're free to go! Enjoy your evening!"

"But, be sure that your homework is done before your sleepover, alright?" Rita instructed.

"Yes, mom!" The ten Loud girls responded, before beginning to file out of the dining room.

"Dinner was epic, Mr Loud!" Tabby called out as she walked out, hearing a "thank you" in return.

Rita saw her rocker daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Luna, can your father and I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, uh, sure, mom." Luna then turned to the blonde rocker. "I'll be up soon, okay?"

"No worries," Sam replied, giving a nod. "I'll see what Tabby's up to."

Once everyone else was upstairs, their usual brand of chaos steadily breaking out, Luna turned to her parents. "What's up?"

"Well, first of all, I was wondering if you knew what was up with Lincoln," Rita asked. "He seemed a bit quieter than normal."

"Oh, uh… he did say something about a project he was working on. Maybe that's on his mind?"

"Hmm…" Rita knew that Luna was hiding part of the truth, but she trusted her daughter. 'She knows what she's doing.' "Well… I guess."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, mom."

"I hope so."

"Now that that's out of the way," Lynn spoke up, a smirk on his face, "we can ask the main question. Luna, you and your friend Sam… how close would you say you are?"

Luna blinked, her cheeks slowly heating up. "How… how close?" Lynn nodded, so Luna cleared her throat as she tried to form her answer. "Well, erm, I guess we're… close? She-she's probably my best friend, Y'know?"

Rita smirked. "Is that all?"

Luna's cheeks were now burning up. "Well, uh… I mean… kinda?"

Rita chuckled, before looking her daughter in the eye. "Luna… are you dating that girl?"

Luna gulped. 'How did they know?!' She asked herself. Her cheeks couldn't possibly get redder. "I… Yes. Mom, dad, me and Sam are… dating." Rita didn't say anything, which caused her daughter to further explain. "You see… Sam was the girl who I thought sent the letter to 'L. Loud' a while back, and when you guys told me the story of how you first started going out, I decided to send her a letter, telling her how I feel. Well, a couple of weeks later, I kind of came clean with her, and then she asked me out. Ever since then, we've been… a thing, Y'know?" She looked down, slightly scared. "Please don't be mad at me."

Rita sighed softly, placing both hands on her shoulders. Luna looked up, a tear in her eye, and saw her mother smiling at her. "Luna, we would never be mad at you for something like this," she insisted, her tone warm and motherly. "We just want to know the truth, that's all."

Luna sniffed to prevent more tears. "So… you're okay that I'm dating Sam?"

"Of course we are," Lynn chimed in, also smiling at her. "Luna, as parents, all we can ever ask is that you are with someone who makes you happy, and it seemed pretty clear at dinner that she makes you happy. Plus, given our friendship with the McBrides, it would be kind of hypocritical, y'know?"

"And I think that you two look cute together," Rita added, further causing her daughter to blush. "Sweetie, you are who you are, and that's what makes us so proud of you. I don't care if you date a boy or a girl as long as you're happy, because at the end of the day, that's your decision, and we will support you no matter what."

Luna wiped away budding tears as she wrapped her arms around her mother, who returned the gesture while her father rubbed her back. "You guys rock," she told them, her voice muffled by the embrace.

"No, Luna," Lynn told her. "You rock." The embrace was held for a few more seconds, before Luna backed out of it. "Now, go on upstairs. I'm sure that Sam's waiting for you."

"Alright, Pop Star."

With that, Luna left the two parents alone in the dining room. "You know," Lynn told his wife, "I think that went pretty well."

"Yeah, I have to agree! I'm not going to say I'm not surprised at this, but I'm happy for her."

"And she's happy too." He wraps his arm around her back. "That's all that matters."

* * *

Sam and Tabby looked at the door when they saw Luna come in, a content smile on her face. It was just the three of them, as Luan was watching TV downstairs. "So?" Sam asked. "What did they want to talk to you about?"

Luna sat down next to her girlfriend. "Well, let's just say that mom and dad know about us."

Sam's eyes widened as her smile grew. "You told them?!"

"Kinda… they figured it out during dinner." She placed her hand on top of Sam's. "What matters is that they are totally cool with it."

Sam exhaled. "That's a relief. The last thing I'd want is for your parents to be mad at you because of me."

Luna giggled, placing a hand on Sam's head as she gently stroked her cheek using her thumb. "Please. Like you could ever make anyone mad. You're too awesome to do that."

Sam blushed at the compliment, while Tabby chuckled. "You too really are made for each other," she said in her British accent, causing both pairs of eyes to look at her. "You go well together."

"Aww, cheers, dudette," Luna told her. "That means a lot." Tabby flashed her a thumbs up. "So, what do you two want to-" She stopped when a knock was heard at the door, and they all turned to see Lincoln in the open doorway. "What's up, Lincoln?"

"Uh… I, uh, came by for those guitar strings?" He told his rocker sister, jogging her memory.

"Oh, of course, dude! One sec while I find them, bro."

Lincoln waited while Luna searched her draw for the strings he needed. "I didn't know you played guitar, mate!" Tabby pointed out, intrigued.

"Oh, uh, I don't really." Tabby's enthusiasm slightly deflated at hearing this. "It's, uh, a science project I need them for."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't be too modest," they heard Luna say as she searched. "You've jammed with me before, and I've told you that you're pretty good." Lincoln didn't say anything else, just blushed slightly before she handed the different strings to the white-haired boy. "If any of them snap, come back to me, cool?"

"That's great. Thanks, Luna."

He turned to walk away, before Luna stopped him. "Hang on, bro." She stepped out of her room with him, shutting the door but deliberately leaving it open just a crack. "You okay after dinner? I swear, Leni just doesn't think at times."

He frowned. "It's okay, really. She didn't mean any harm by it."

He tried to walk away, but she stopped him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Link… talk to me."

"What's there to say?"

"Lincoln, you need to trust me. You remember what I said before dinner?"

"You told me that I have nothing to worry about, and I thought you were right… but, then I remembered what it was like. I remembered the look on their faces after they bumped into each other and realised I'd been hanging out with all four of them… it looked like she hated me."

Luna's eyes widened. "Dude, do you really think-"

"Well, how would you react?!" She stepped back, surprised at how angry he sounded. She was, however, more surprised when she noticed the pained expression on his face, realising that his anger was self-directed. He sighed before he continued. "I can't help but feel bad and regret what I did, because it was my own stupid decision that got me in that situation, and despite the fact she barely knew me- that THEY barely knew me- they were all willing to give me a chance… one I didn't deserve to begin with." Luna wanted to argue, but Lincoln was already walking away. "I need to get to work on this project."

"Lincoln…" Luna just watched as her brother walked down the landing, towards Lola and Lana's room. He knocked on their door before it opened. Once he was inside and the door was shut, she sighed heavily. Hearing her door open, she saw Tabby standing there, a stunned, upset look on her face. "You did hear that, right?"

The raven-haired girl nodded. "I can't believe he feels that way," she lamented. "I don't want him to feel that way because of me." She looked up at the high schooler. "Luna, mate, you know Lincoln better than I do, so I've gotta ask- d'you think I should go talk to him?"

Luna knew that Tabby wanted to talk with him, and a part of her wanted her to. However, she also knew that her brother needed to get his thoughts together if he was going to get past this. Sighing, she looked down at the younger girl. "Not right now," she answered honestly. "Give him some time to himself. Maybe his project will distract him, and he'll be able to figure things out." Tabby nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so worried? I mean, I thought you said that you ended up dancing with Lincoln's friend, Liam?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, "but I told you earlier, I don't wanna talk about him." Luna opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "To be honest, I was mad at him at first, but when I got home that night, I realised that he's a good guy. Despite knowing how bad the situation was, he still showed up, and we had a good time. Me and the other girls all agree, and they've all forgiven him too. The only one who hasn't…"

"Is him," they heard Sam finish for her. Turning to look at the blonde, Tabby raised an eyebrow. "Tabby, I don't think you need to worry about this. Everything will work out, you just need to give him time. He'll come around, and see that you just want him to feel comfortable around you."

"I hope so."

Sam and Luna looked at each other, before Sam thought of an idea. "Luna, we've got a couple of hours before the girls' night, right?" Luna nodded, and the blonde looked at her sister. "Didn't you tell me you were working on writing a new song earlier? Why don't you show us what you've got?"

This seemed to do the trick, as Tabby perked up slightly. "Well, it's not really finished yet. I'm still struggling to write the second verse. I'm good at thinking of the backing music, but I'm not that good at thinking of a rhyme."

"I can relate." The three of them shrieked as they turned to the owner of the voice, which was Lucy. Although it wasn't fully visible through her bangs, the eight-year-old was frowning. "I'm right by my door."

Luna looked and realised she was right. "Sorry, Luce Change. Didn't really notice."

"Sigh. I'm used to it." The goth looked at Tabby. "So, you're struggling to find a rhyme?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's… Lucy, right?" The goth nodded. "Haiku talks about you a bit. You do poetry, right?"

"Yeah. It comes from the heart… if I had one."

While Sam looked a little uncomfortable, Luna and Tabby didn't react, as Luna was used to her sister's gothic personality, and Tabby was used to Haiku's. "D'you think you could help me think of a rhyme for my song, then?"

Lucy gave a small smile. "I can give it a go."

So, the four of them went into Luna and Luan's room. Almost as soon as the door closed, Lana and Lola's door opened. "Thanks for this, Lana," Lincoln said as he stepped out. In his hands, he had a hand clamp, some wood glue, some duct tape, some wire cutters and a brush. "I'll try and get these back to you before the sleepover."

"No problem, Lincoln!" Lana replied, before closing the door.

He made his way into his room, quickly shutting and locking the door. He placed the items on his desk next to the guitar strings, then grabbed the guitar off of his bed. "Alright," he quietly said to himself, creating enough space on his desk to place the guitar before sitting down and looking on his laptop. "Let's see what I need to do."

As he began reading through the instructions he found earlier, he heard a voice in his head ask him, _"why are you doing this?"_ Lincoln stopped reading when he heard it. _"That guitar has been under your bed for months. You haven't shown any interest in it since Luna gave it to you, you never even TRIED to look at it before, but now that Tabby is here, you're trying to fix it, restring it and see if it still works! Are you hoping that you can impress her?"_

Lincoln shook his head. 'Shut up,' he thought, 'you don't even exist. You're just a voice in my head.'

" _And yet, you're not denying it."_

Lincoln closed his eyes tightly out of irritation, as he took a deep breath. 'You don't know what you're talking about. This isn't about her. I'm just doing this because I want to.'

" _Sure. Keep telling yourself that. You might be able to fool yourself, but you can't fool me."_

Lincoln sat there, doing nothing for a few seconds, before putting his head in his hands. "Great," he sighed. "I'm arguing with voices in my head." He shook his head clear of these thoughts, before looking back at his computer, and he began to work on fixing his guitar.


	7. Ch 7- Girls' Night pt 1

**(A/N: uploading this a little earlier than usual, just because I'm at Uni from 10 to 6 tomorrow (UK time), and since my usual upload time is midday UKT, I doubt I'll get it up in time if I don't do so now. Anyway, thank you once again for reading this, and enjoy!)**

"Alright, everyone!" Lori called out, stepping out of her room in a white tank top, blue and white checkered pyjama shorts and white slippers. "Girls' night begins in five minutes! Meet downstairs in the living room!"

She made her way downstairs. Not long after, most of her other sisters made their way downstairs too- Leni in her mint green nightgown with white frills at the bottom and sleeves, and white slippers; Luan in her yellow and plaid pyjamas and bunny slippers; Lynn in her white t-shirt and red pyjama shorts; Lucy in her white t-shirt, and her black and white striped pyjama pants; Lola in her pink nightgown; and Lisa in her green pyjamas and slippers, carrying Lily in her lavender onesie. Before leaving her room , Luna- dressed in a purple nightshirt with a skull on it, and light purple slippers with skulls on- turned to her friends. Sam was wearing a plain white t-shirt with light blue pyjama pants, while Tabby was wearing a black tee with the SMOOCH logo on it, with pink pyjama pants.

"You ready for this?" Luna asked. "I mean, I know you've done well with my family so far, but I might not be able to keep them at bay if they-"

"Luna," Sam said, stopping her as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay. Honestly, your family is way cooler than our family. Sure, they're lively, but so are we. I think we can handle it."

Luna smirked. "You say that now…" Sam giggled, before Luna lightly pecked her on the cheek. "Alright, I trust you." She looked down at the eleven-year-old. "What about you, Tabby?"

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be great!" She answered. "Shall we head down there?"

Luna nodded, and the three of them exited the bedroom. As they headed towards the stairs, Tabby stopped when she saw Lincoln- dressed in his orange pyjamas- knock on the twins' bedroom door. A few seconds later, Lana appeared, dressed in a green nightshirt, similar to the t-shirt she usually wore but it went to her knees. "Hey, Lincoln," she greeted.

"Hey, Lana," he greeted back. "Is it okay if I hold onto your tools a little while longer? This project is gonna take me a bit longer to finish."

"Sure! I'll get them back tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. Enjoy your evening!"

"You too, Lincoln!"

With that, Lana made her way downstairs while Lincoln returned to his room, closing the door. Sam kneeled down to Tabby's level, and told her, "maybe now would be a good time to talk to him."

Tabby looked up to her sister. "You sure?" Tabby asked. "It looked like he might be busy."

"I'm sure."

"Go for it, dude," Luna added. "Me and Sam will keep the others busy, don't worry about it."

"Alright." So, while Luna and Sam went downstairs, Tabby walked towards Lincoln's room, taking a deep breath. 'C'mon, Tabs. You've got this.'

She raised her fist, ready to knock, but stopped when she heard him speak. "No, no, no!" He growled, clearly angry. Tabby pressed her ear against his door. "Why is this so hard?! All I'm doing is putting it together!" He groaned loudly, and she heard him put down something metallic. "Why can't I do anything right…"

Tabby frowned at hearing him talk himself down. She was going to knock, but decided against it. 'It's probably not a good time after all,' she thought to herself, before walking away. When she got downstairs, she saw Sam and Lincoln's sisters (sans Lori and Leni) sat either on the couch or on cushions on the floor, chatting away. Tabby decided to sit next to her sister on the couch arm.

"So?" Sam asked, whispering so the others didn't hear. "How'd it go?"

"I… didn't talk to him," Tabby admitted. "He sounded frustrated at something, I didn't want to make things worse."

Sam sighed. "I understand. Don't worry, you'll find a chance."

They all heard someone scream after a short shocking sound, followed by someone running away. Sam and Tabby looked at Luna, both confused, while the brunette just smirked. "Sounds like the pizza's here," she told them plainly, causing them both to shrug.

Whilst Luna got up to grab the pizza, Leni and Lori both returned, the former carrying a tray with twelve pink milkshakes, while the latter brought in a big plate of cookies, some paper plates and a pack of napkins. "Alright, girls!" Lori announced as the food and drinks were placed on the table in front of the TV. "Our girls night can officially begin, and let me start off by welcoming our guests, Sam and Tabby!" The ten Loud sisters gave a loud "whoop" at this, causing the two Sharp sisters to chuckle. "Alright, let's not let this pizza go cold! There should be enough for two slices each, so dig in!"

Everyone excitedly took a plate and placed two pieces of cheesy pepperoni pizza onto them, before sitting back where they were and happily eating the junk food. "So, Sam," Luan asked, "there's something I think we all want to know. How did you and Luna get together?"

This peaked everyone's interest, as they excitedly turned to the blonde rocker, who suddenly felt nervous. "Oh, wow…" her cheeks heated up. "Going right for that question, huh?" She chuckled nervously, but felt a bit more confident when she felt Luna's hand on top of hers. "Alright. So, I was walking to my locker before band practice, and a letter fell out of it." The Loud sisters all excitedly looked at each other, knowing this part of the story already. "It turns out it was a love letter, and although they didn't put their name," she looked at Luna, who was blushing with a sheepish smile, "it made me feel good inside, and even though I didn't hear anything else for about a week, I kept hold of it in my bag. When I got a second letter, I almost cheered right in the middle of the hallway." They all shared a laugh at this. "Well, I was telling Luna about it in music class, still clueless that it was her that had left them in my locker. However, after the bell rang, I saw that she dropped a sheet of paper with some lyrics she had been working on. I was going to run after her and return it to her, but when I saw her handwriting," Luna's hands were now against her cheeks, "I compared it to that of the love letters, and what do you know? A perfect match. Even the little curl on the capital S."

"And how did you feel about that?" Lori asked, her and the other girls practically grinning from ear to ear with wide eyes.

"At first, I was more surprised than anything else, and wasn't sure how I felt, but… after a while…" The pink in her cheeks grew more intense, as she turned her hand over and squeezed her girlfriend's. "I realised how amazing this girl is, and thought… what's the harm, Y'know?"

The other girls all squealed, even Lisa and Lucy, despite knowing how it turned out. "So, how did you tell Luna that you knew?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I noticed how Luna always placed the letters in my locker at the same time, which was Thursday's before band practice, so I decided to wait for her. I hid behind the lockers and waited until she arrived. She was clearly nervous about it, looking around to see if anyone was coming. I waited until she put the letter in my locker, before I stepped out and called out to her. As you can imagine, she froze like a deer in headlights." Again, they giggled, while Luna tried to hide her face away. "I teased her a little as she explained why she did it, but in the middle of her talking, I may or may not have relaxed her by giving her a kiss." They all squealed, even louder this time. Sam turned to Luna, pulling her close by wrapping her arm around her shoulder and resting her head against her shoulder. "It was the cutest sight I ever saw, seeing her so flustered. After that, I blew off band practice to hang with her instead, and a few months later, here we are."

The girls aww'd at the story, saying things like "so romantic" and "how adorable".

"So," Lori asked, as she finished wiping the grease off her fingers, "how official are you two? Who else knows about your love for each other?"

"Well, I've told my parents, who were cool with it, and of course, Tabby knows too."

"Also, George in our band knows about us," Luna added.

"But, other than them, we haven't told anyone else."

"Well, actually, a couple of my friends know," Tabby piped up, earning a confused glare from her older sister. "Oh, come on, you remember when my mates came round for a project? You were practicing a love song about-"

Sam immediately clamped a hand over her sister's mouth, but the damage was done, as all of the Loud sisters got giddy, except Luna, whose heart was melting. "You wrote a song… about me?" She asked.

Sam turned to Luna and released her sister, who got off the couch arm and sat down on the floor. "I… may have wrote one… or more." The cooing from the other girls in the room took over again. "I only kept the one though, because it was the closest I've gotten to writing a song that's good enough for you."

"Sam… any song you write is good enough for me."

They both smiled warmly at each other, almost forgetting about the ten girls looking at them with shipping smiles. "You two are, like, the cutest couple ever," Leni sighed.

"SECOND cutest," Lori pointed out. "Don't forget about me and Bobby." The other Loud sisters rolled their eyes, while the two Sharp girls laughed softly. "But, yeah- you two are literally made for each other."

"Thank you, Lori," Sam replied.

"Actually, thanks, all of you," Luna added. "I really appreciate you all being so cool and accepting of us."

"If I may," Lisa spoke up. "I am no expert in matters of the heart, as not only a scientist, but also as a toddler. However, there are sciences that show psychological rationality in the attraction between homosapiens, regardless of if their X and, or Y chromosomes match, and that in order for the social conception of-"

"Lisa, we're dying of old age here," Lynn groaned jokingly, prompting laughter from the others.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "In other words, there is no logical reason to judge someone because of their sexual preference, so if you two have chosen each other as respective partners, then we can, and will, accept you for it."

Sam placed a hand to her heart. "Lisa… that's so sweet of you to say."

"She's not wrong," Lucy spoke up. "You two are a great match for each other."

The other sisters all added their opinion, which all matched what the scientist and goth said, before Luna and Sam looked at each other, then turned to the others. "Thank you," They said at the same time before giggling at the overlap.

"Forgive me if I am being too personal with my question," Lisa began to ask, "but just so everyone here is clear- are you two lesbian or bisexual?"

Everyone nearly choked on their pizza at how bluntly she asked it. "Lisa!" Lori scolded. "You can't just ask someone that! It's literally rude!"

"Yeah, Lisa!" Lola spat. "What made you think you could ask that?!"

The four-year-old shrugged. "My scientific curiosity sometimes gets the better of me." She turned to Sam. "My apologies."

"It's fine," she replied, catching her breath after forcing down the pizza, "you just… caught me by surprise." She took a moment before speaking again. "Well, since you did ask, and you guys are so cool about us… we're bi."

Lisa nodded. "I thought as much of my sister, given the way we all acted when Lincoln had a tutor."

The Loud girls all sighed blissfully at the memory of Hugh, while Sam and Tabby just looked amused. "Sounds like you all have a bit of a crush on that guy," Sam joked, wrapping her arm around Luna's. "Looks like I'll have to keep my eye on this one."

Luna smirked back. "Not that I mind, of course, but you don't need to worry. He's got nothing on you, baby."

"Get a room!" Tabby exclaimed, getting the others to laugh as well. By this point, they had all finished the pizza, so they placed the plates and napkins into the empty pizza boxes before each grabbing a milkshake. Taking a sip, Tabby's eyes lit up. "Cor, this shake is amazing!"

"Thank you!" Leni replied, happy that her work was appreciated. "If there's one thing I know how to make besides fashion, it's milkshakes."

"So," Lola spoke up, "Tabby. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Yeah, we don't know that much about you," Luan added. "Other than the fact you're a rocker friend of Luna's, and you're in Lincoln's grade, that's it."

"Oh, well, what d'ya wanna know about me?" Tabby asked.

The girls took a moment to think, before Leni thought of something. "Are there, like, any special boys in your life?" The Loud sisters all got excited at the idea, but Tabby just rolled her eyes.

"No," she answered plainly, causing the other girls to deflate a bit. Tabby just shrugged. "What can I say? I mean, sure, there are some boys who are cute, but none I particularly see myself with."

"Oh, really?" Sam interrupted, smirking. "Because, I seem to remember you-"

"Sis!" Tabby fumed through gritted teeth, elbowing her sister in the ribs.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Relax, Tabby. I'm not going to tell the girls how you kept looking at Lincoln earlier." While the Loud sisters all gasped, Sam and Luna fake gasped, putting a hand over her smile. "Oops!"

Tabby frowned, grumbling, "I hate you…"

All eyes were on the raven-haired rocker, as Lori spoke. "Tell us literally everything."

She groaned. "It's not like that, I swear. I mean, Lincoln's a nice guy, and I enjoyed hanging out with him that one time, but… to tell you the truth, I feel a bit sorry for him."

"Sorry how, exactly?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I think he's a bit… shy around me, and I think it's because of how things went down at the dance."

Lucy, Luan and Lynn all frowned. "Oh, yeah…" they all muttered.

"It's not even like me and the others hate him for it. We've all forgiven him, even if Haiku did consider putting a hex on him," Lucy smirked, knowing that this was likely, "but we haven't really spoken to him since, apart from me today. I don't want him to feel bad about it. I just want him to feel comfortable enough to talk to me again."

"Aww…" They all went, touched by the sentiment.

"Linky…" Leni sighed sadly.

"Well, I think that's very sweet of you, Tabby," Lori confessed. "I'm sure Lincoln would love to be friends with you. He'll figure it out- if he can't do it by himself, we'll make him."

Lori gave a wink, causing the others to laugh. "Cheers, mate."

"But, you know," Lola added, taking the straw out of her new empty glass and pointing it at Tabby, "you never said that you DIDN'T think our Linky was cute."

Once again, all eyes were on the eleven-year-old, who gulped nervously. "W-what?"

"Well, do you?" Lynn asked, almost daring her to answer.

"No, o-of course not," she replied, her cheeks heating up.

"Uh uh, dude," Luna argued in a singsong tone, "you're _blushing._ "

Tabby's cheeks heated further as the eleven girls, her sister included, crowded her with expectant eyes. "Uhh… I mean… maybe just a little?" Her unprotected ears started ringing following the collective shriek of the eleven girls, who all threw their arms around her. 'Geez! I like turning it up to eleven, but that was ridiculous!'

* * *

"And that… should… do it," Lincoln grunted as he tightened the string on the guitar. After a couple of hours of work, he had managed to remove the old strings, apply the glue to the broken joints and place them together, cleaning up the excess glue, then applied duct tape to hold them together, applying the clamp and tightening it for extra strength, before attempting to apply the strings, which proved difficult with the clamp on, so he waited about an hour and a half before removing the clamp, checking that the tape was holding the guitar together as strongly as possible before applying the new strings the way Luna had shown him before. As he placed the guitar on his desk, using some of his books to hold the neck up, he looked at what he had achieved with a modest smile. 'Not bad,' he thought. 'At least, for now. Hopefully, when I check in the morning, I won't need to start over.'

He looked towards his door when he heard shrieking from downstairs. 'Sounds like they're having fun.' He grabbed his phone and saw that it was currently ten past nine. 'So, what can I do now?' He looked over his desk and saw one draw slightly ajar. Opening it fully, he saw a clutter of stuff, but what stuck out to him was a pair of white headphones. "Might as well listen to some music," he said to himself, grabbing the headphones, then shutting the draw. He connected the headphones to his phone, placing the buds in his ears before grabbing a couple of comics and lying on his bed. "Now, what do I feel like listening to?"


	8. Ch 8- Girls' Night pt 2

Back downstairs, the girls had finished painting each other's fingernails. When picking colours, Lori and Sam both decided on light blue, Leni went with mint green, Luna picked purple, Luan took yellow, Lynn wanted red, Lucy took the black, Lana went with dark blue, Tabby and Lola both picked pink (although, Lola's was a brighter shade and glittery) and Lisa decided on green. They decided not to give any to Lily in case she tried to suck her thumb. Fortunately, it was a brand of quick dry nail polish that Leni got from her store using her employee discount, so the polish was dry in about two minutes.

"So," Lynn spoke up, grabbing a cookie from the plate, "who's up for some truth or dare?"

Tabby and Sam smiled, but couldn't say anything before Lynn's sisters all groaned. "What's so bad about truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's normally pretty fun, ain't it?" Tabby added.

"Normally, sure," Luna answered, "but Lynn goes way too extreme with dares."

Lynn looked offended. "What?! Name one time I did that!"

Lori raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, how about the time you made me send Bobby a picture of me in a bikini?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Like he hadn't already seen you in one."

"Or," Luan interrupted, "the time you made Lucy hang upside down like a vampire, and we had to take her to the hospital."

"I thought it was wicked," Lucy admitted.

Lynn held her hands up. "I admitted I was wrong that time, but Lucy did stay up there longer than she had to."

Lola was next to speak up. "Well, how about the time we dared you to eat an entire bag of Lori's kale chips, and you practically inhaled them, which meant that you-"

"Woah!" Lynn was cringing at the memory, while Tabby and Sam were struggling to hold back laughter. "We agreed never to talk about that again!"

Lola flicked her hair at her. "My point still stands."

"Alright, fine. Sometimes, I go too far, but I promise to keep it tame this time. If needs be, I'll only ask truths. What do you say- you guys in?"

"I'm in!" Tabby said, with Sam also nodding. The rest of the sisters reluctantly nodded.

"But, you have to go first," Lori told her.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Lola threw her hand up. "I wanna ask Lynn! I have the perfect idea for her!"

Lynn grinned. "Bring it on."

"Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lola grinned, almost evilly. "Perfect. Lynn Loud Jr., I dare you to do an effeminate dance to a song of my choosing."

The rest of the girls all went "Ooh" at the dare, clearing space on the floor by moving the couch back and moving to a side, while Lynn turned pale.

"Uh… sure, I guess. I wouldn't… turn down a dare. Just… no one record this." She stood up, stretching her arms as she prepared to dance.

"Hang on," Leni said, before removing the bobble that held Lynn's ponytail in shape, her brown hair flowing down freely. "There we go. Now, you'll totes look good while dancing." Lynn gave a small growl, before taking a deep breath and readying herself.

"Well," Lola pulled out her phone, scrolling through her music selection, "let's see how confident you are when you have to dance to…" Her eyes lit up when she found the song she wanted. "This!"

She pressed play, and everyone but Lynn cheered as they heard the noticeable trumpet sounds that opened _Hips Don't Lie_. Lynn gulped, squeezing her eyes shut. 'I should never have suggested this game,' she thought, before swallowing her pride when the first verse started, and she began to dance. At first, she started slow, but her sisters dared her on.

"Come on, Lynn!" Lana shouted. "Is that all you got?"

"Put your hips into it, sis!" Luan dared.

Lynn gritted her teeth, but began to loosen her movements and tried to get into it, swinging her hips back and forth as she moved, accompanying it with a twirl that elicited further cheers.

"Go on, Lynn!" Sam cheered. "Shake what you've got!"

As the chorus began, Lynn put as much as she could into the dance, throwing her arms up with as much passion as she could muster given the circumstances, then swinging her hips as she did a full turn, before holding her hands up at the others.

"Alright, that's all you're getting," she conceded, the others cheering at her effort anyway as Lola stopped the music.

"You sure you haven't done that before, dude?" Luna taunted with a smirk.

"Yeah, it almost looked like you were having fun with it!" Lori added.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Lynn argued. "I did my dare, now it's my turn to choose." Everyone sat down where they had been before as the jock began searching the room. "I'm gonna go with…" Her eyes eventually settled on her roommate. "Lucy. Truth or dare?"

"Knowing it's you, I have to pick truth," Lucy answered, prompting Lynn to roll her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. In that case, what is the weirdest thing you have done with your bust of Edwin?"

Lucy's pale face instantly reddened, the goth girl taking her time with answering. "Uhh… well… I may have…"

The other girls waited expectantly. "Yeah?"

She began twiddling her thumbs. "Well… I once took one of Leni's mannequins and… put the bust on top and had a wedding ceremony with it."

"AWWWWWWW!"

Lucy looked down, grabbing a cookie from the plate and quietly eating it to try and hide her embarrassment. "Sigh. It was only one time."

" _Sure_ it was," Leni teased.

"Sigh." She looked over at her eldest sister. "Lori, truth or dare?"

"You always think of weird dares, so I'll take a truth."

"Okay… have you ever done or said something with Bobby that you regret?"

Lori blinked. "Wow! That's, uh, a bit personal there, Luce!" She cleared her throat. "Alright. Though, the younger kids probably shouldn't listen." Luan grabbed Lily and covered her ears, whilst Lola and Lana covered each other's ears. Lori looked over at Lisa. "I know you're a genius or whatever, but are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I can assure you, attending and delivering lectures at the University have exposed me to worse than anything you can tell me," she flatly explained.

Lori blinked again, but shrugged it off. "Well, one time, me and Bobby were on a picnic date at the park. It was very romantic, and the date overall was amazing, but there was one tiny slip up."

"Which was?" Lynn asked.

"Well, when we were kissing, some guy who was playing soccer kicked the ball into my back, which knocked me into him, and we fell onto the ground."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Tabby told her.

Lori's cheeks reddened. "It was… because my hand accidentally went… in his pants."

"EWWWWWW!" those who could hear all responded with.

"Please tell me you didn't… 'touch' anything," Sam asked.

"No, I didn't, thankfully. It went towards his hip."

"Now that WAS bad," Tabby shuddered as she said this.

"Yeah… thankfully, we laughed it off and continued like it hadn't happened. This is the first time I've mentioned it since." Once she let the twins know they could listen again, she looked at Sam. "I think it's time one of our guests took a turn. Sam, will it be truth or dare?"

"Well… based on what I've heard and seen so far, I think I might be safer with a dare," he admitted, although Luna wasn't too happy with her answer, tensing up.

"Ooh… got some secrets, do ya?" The blonde rocker rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll make sure to make this a good one…" she put a hand to her chin as she thought, a lightbulb going on in her head. "I've got it!" She grabbed the plate of cookies and handed it to Luna. "Here's what you're going to do. Luna is going to place a cookie between her teeth."

"Lori, please don't say what I think you're going to say," Luna begged, but Lori chose to ignore it.

"All you have to do is take it from her, hands behind your back, using your teeth and nothing else."

The other sisters got giddy, while Luna paled. "Please don't make her do this, dude."

"Is that all you've got for me?" Sam taunted with a smirk, catching the eldest Loud off guard. She then turned to her girlfriend, and grabbed a cookie from the plate, which she held up to her lips. "Open," she slowly commanded, the brunette taken aback by her voice as she obeyed. Luna opened her mouth and held the cookie in her teeth. "Three, two, one." Straight away, Sam used her teeth to grab the cookie, giving Luna a kiss in the process. The others whooped as she bit through the cookie to deepen the kiss a little, holding it for just a couple of seconds before pulling away. As she ate the cookie, Luna blinked, frozen in shock. Sam smirked at her. "I wonder what you thought was sweeter, the cookie or the kiss?" Luna gulped the cookie down before giggling to herself, her face tomato red. "Don't worry, I'll give you a chance to recover."

"And I thought LYNN refused to back down," Luan spoke to the others. "But that just takes the biscuit!" She laughed to herself like she usually did. "Get it?"

The others groaned, even Sam this time. "In that case, Chuckles, I think it's your turn."

Luan turned to Sam. "Okay! I'll go with truth."

"Okay. My questions probably aren't as good as everyone else's since I don't know you as well, but here goes. Since you're the comedian, I guessing you do a lot of performances, but have you ever put on a performance for someone you liked?"

Luan's eyes widened. "Wow! That's a good one!" Sam crossed her arms as she awaited the answer. "Well, I've been in a few school plays, but I don't remember performing for anyone who I liked like that."

"Isn't that because you're usually performing _with_ the guy you like?" Lori asked, which caused Luan to blush and the others to giggle.

"Y-y-yeah… you could say that."

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't hold out on me! Who is it?"

"Well… I don't know if you'll know him, but there's my friend Benny. We do a lot of plays together, and he's in my homeroom. I tried giving him a letter one time, but when he found out it was me, he said he was flattered but he didn't feel the same way. Thankfully, we were able to move past it and remain friends."

"Aww… still, at least you told him."

"Yeah. I'm glad I know now, at least." She took a breath, before looking around the room. "Alright, I pick…" Her eyes wondered for a moment, before landing on the black and pink-haired girl. "Tabby!"

"Alright, mate!" Tabby said, building her confidence. "Lay it on me!"

"Truth or dare?"

Before Tabby could answer, Luna put a hand on her shoulder. "Go with a truth," Luna whispered. "Trust me on this."

"Uh… sure." She looked back at the comedian. "Guess I'm going with truth."

Luan frowned at her roommate. "Luna…" she whined. "I wasn't going to do anything that bad!"

"Sorry, sis," Luna said with a shrug. "Gotta look out for my friends while they're under our roof. When it comes to dares, you're almost bad as you are on April 1st!"

Luan huffed. "Fine. In that case, here's something I'd like to know: after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, did you and the boy Lincoln set you up with ever go out again?"

Tabby sat there, not saying anything for ten seconds, shellshocked by the question. "Uhh… dare, I… I meant to say dare."

"Uh, uh, uh," Lola tutted. "Once you've picked, you must go through with it, and you MUST answer the question."

'Dang it, Luna,' she thought, before pouting and crossing her arms. "Fine. No, we never went out again." She looked around for someone to pick. "Okay, I choose-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Lynn halted the young rocker, much to her chagrin. "By truth, we mean the WHOLE truth. There's more to that answer than just 'no', I can tell. Trust me, when you play as many sports as I do, body language becomes second nature."

Lisa looked at her dubiously. "In what possible way does physical activity improve body language reading?" She questioned.

"It's like poker."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "When have YOU played poker?"

"I haven't, but you get what I mean. You learn when someone's feeling confident or not, what move they're gonna do, what their weaknesses are- that sort of thing." She turned back to Tabby. "So, Tabs… you gonna spill the beans?"

Tabby looked to her sister in desperation. "Help me our here, sis!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, Tabby, you know the rules," Sam apologised, causing her sister to frown.

She frowned. "I really don't want to talk about it, you guys."

The others begged her to answer. "You can tell us!" Leni told her. "We're all friends here. You can, like, totally trust us."

Tabby thought for a moment, before sighing. "Okay, fine, I'll talk." She placed her hands in her lap, rubbing her thumb over the back of her other hand. "So, about a week after the dance, I was talking with the girls, and they asked if I'd spoken to Liam. I told them I hadn't, but they suggested that I see if he wanted to go out sometime."

"So, did you ask him?" Lucy asked.

"No," she scoffed. "The knob forgot to tell me he already had a girlfriend."

"WHAT!?"


	9. Ch 9- Girls' Night pt 3

"He was seeing someone else?!" Lori shouted. "And he didn't tell you?!"

"What a jerk!" Luna fumed. "Who does he think he is?!"

"If I ever see him here, I'll hit him so hard, that country boy will be seeing stars!" Lynn threatened.

"How did you find out?" Lana asked.

"Well, I saw him with some girl in my class," Tabby explained, her arms crossed. "He was giving her chocolates, and they were walking with their arms around each other."

Lola scoffed. "Well, THAT is just inexcusable!" She yelled.

"Yeah, seems he is just choc full of it!" Luan joked, accompanying it with her laugh, before she frowned. "Seriously, though, that's not fair." She looked over at Tabby. "Sorry I asked. I can see why you were uncomfortable with that question."

The British-voiced girl waved it off. "You didn't know, it's fine."

"So, did you say anything to him about it?" Sam asked.

"Nah, sis. I decided then and there that he wasn't worth it, so I just ignore both of them."

"Too right," Leni said. "If he doesn't, like, get how great you are, that's his loss."

The other girls voiced their agreement with that, making Tabby smile. "Thanks, guys."

Luna stood up and began walking away. "Where you going?" Sam asked, grabbing her hand.

"I wanna know if Lincoln knows anything about this," she explained. "After all, Liam is a good friend of his, and it's him who set them up at the dance."

"No, don't do that!" Tabby argued. "Lincoln has nothing to do with it, I don't want to drag him into that mess!"

"You sure, dudette? It's no problem, I can just pop up real quick and-"

"Nah. It's cool."

Luna shrugged as she sat back down. "Well, if you're sure. You change your mind, and I'll do it if you want."

"Appreciate it, Luna."

"So, Tabby," Lisa interrupted, "I believe it is your turn to pick someone."

So, for the next twenty plus minutes, they continued playing truth or dare, each getting a go at each, with Lola being forced to allow Lucy to apply gothic makeup and keep it on for the remainder of the game, Lisa confessing to telling a colleague that she 'had to go potty', and Luna having to sit through a Boys Will Be Boys song with headphones in. The last go was for Lana, who had to allow her sisters to remove her pigtails and braid her hair. She frowned throughout, occasionally whining when Lori pulled too hard.

"All done!" Lori said, showing off her finished product, whilst Lana blushed out of embarrassment. "Now, for the photo."

"Why me?" Lana grumbled as Lori took a few quick pictures with her phone.

"Don't be so pouty, you look cute like that. I'm sure Skippy would like to see you like this." Lana's face blushed as much as physically possible, furthered only by the giggling of the other girls. Lori looked at the time on her phone. "Well, it's currently five to ten. We'll take five minutes before the movie so I can pop the popcorn. If any of you need the bathroom, now's the time to use it."

"Shotgun!" Tabby shouted, before leaping off the sofa arm and running up the stairs.

"She better not take too long," Lola pouted, "I NEED to get this stuff off my face."

The girls all rolled their eyes. "Lori, you remembered to get low fat popcorn, right?" Leni asked.

"Don't worry, Leni, I did. Just like the cookies and your shakes, the popcorn is low fat, low sugar and low salt."

"Good. Whenever we watch films, I eat SO much popcorn. I'd get fat so quickly if it was the regular stuff."

* * *

Upstairs, Tabby was finishing up in the bathroom. After shutting the lid and flushing the toilet, she washed her hands, before drying them with a towel and walking out. She walked towards the stairs, but before she could go down, she heard something from the other end of the landing.

" _Hey, darling._

 _I hope you're good tonight"_

She realised that it was someone singing. "Is that… Lincoln?" She asked herself as she found herself approaching the door.

" _And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

 _Yeah, I want it, but no, I don't need it_

 _Tell me something sweet to get me by_

 _Cause I can't come back home 'til their singing la, la la la, la la la_

' _Til everyone is singing"_

"Woah," she whispered as quietly as possible, just inches from the door. "He's… amazing!"

" _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear to you, that we can make this last_

 _La, la, la_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear, come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

 _Well, it might be for the best"_

Tabby quickly but quietly walked away and downstairs. "Guys!" She said excitedly to the other girls. "You've got to check this!"

"What's happening, sis?" Sam asked, getting to her feet.

"You've got to hear for yourself! Follow me, and keep quiet!"

Everyone shrugged to each other, before following the fifth-grade girl upstairs. As they approached Lincoln's room, they could all hear him singing. All their faces showed that they were both impressed and stunned.

" _And hey, sweetie_

 _But I need you hear tonight"_

"Is that really Lincoln?" Lola asked, keeping her voice down.

"I think it is!" Lana answered, her voice just as quiet.

" _And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me_

 _Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it_

 _I just feel complete when you're by my side_

 _But I know you can't come home, 'til they're singing la_

 _La la la, la la la"_

"Did you know he could sing?" Sam whispered to Luna, who shook her head.

"No, but I wish I did!" She whispered back, smiling widely. "My bro sounds awesome!"

"' _Til everyone is singing la_

 _La la la, la la la_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear to you, that we can make this last_

 _La, la, la_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear, come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

 _Well, it might be for the best_

 _You know you can't give me what I need_

 _And even though you mean so much to me_

 _I can wait through everything_

 _Is this really happening?_

 _I swear I'll never be happy again_

 _And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

 _I'm not some boy that you can sway_

 _We knew we'd happen eventually_

 _La, la la la, la la la_

 _Now everyone is singing la_

 _La la la, la la la_

 _Now everyone is singing_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear we can make this last_

 _If you can wait 'til I get home_

 _Then I swear we can make this last_

 _Now everyone is singing la"_

Lincoln smiled as the song finished, but immediately shot up in his bed when he heard cheering and applause from outside his room. Shocked and confused, he got to his feet and opened the door, only to be more shocked when he saw his sisters, Sam and Tabby were responsible for the ovation he heard.

"Uh… what's going on?" He asked once the applause died down.

"Dude! That was incredible!" Luna clamoured, nearly lifting him off his feet when she hugged him.

"How long were you guys standing there?"

"Just for that one song, I swear. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!"

He blushed a little, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I… I don't do it often, to be honest. I only ever do it when I'm by myself, which is very rare in this house."

"Lincoln, you've got a really good singing voice!" Sam complimented. "A little unpolished, sure, but that's something that can easily be worked at."

"Yeah, mate!" Tabby jumped in, still buzzing from his 'performance'. "You were rocking that song!"

His blush grew. "Thanks…"

"You know, on Wednesday lunches, the music room's usually free. You should totally swing by so we can rock out together."

Luna and Sam looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'Is that all they'll be doing?'

"Maybe. If I'm not busy, that is."

"Okay! Popcorn is done!" They heard Lori shout from downstairs, followed a moment later by "where is everybody?" Everyone turned as they saw the eldest Loud walk upstairs and look in their direction. "What's everyone doing up here?"

"We were just hearing Linky sing!" Leni answered.

"Yeah, Lincoln was really getting into it," Lola added. "We could hear him through his door!"

Lori smirked as she looked at her brother. "Is that so, Lincoln?" Still blushing heavily, he nodded. "Well, well! I never would have taken you for a singer! We might just have to have you perform for us sometime."

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen any time soon."

"We'll see." She turned to the girls. "So, popcorn is ready. Who's ready for the movie?"

The girls all cheered. "Well, enjoy your night, guys," Lincoln told them, as he began to close the door, but couldn't because a foot was in the way. Opening it up further, he saw it was Tabby's foot.

"You wanna join us, mate?" She asked, surprising him and the others just as much.

"Really?" She nodded. "Uh, thanks," he looked at the others, "but it's girls' night. They only have this once a month, and I don't want to ruin it for them."

"Oh, nonsense, Lincoln," Sam argued. "Why would you think you would ruin it for us?"

"Look, it's fine. Besides, I need to get back to work on my project. I was only taking a short break, and I-"

"Wait a second, bro," Luna spoke up, something catching her eye. "What's that?"

She began walking into Lincoln's room, looking at what was on his desk under a black cloth. "That?!" He said, panicked. "Uh, that's nothing, you don't need to touch that, it's nothing. Just part of my science project."

She smirked at him. "Oh really?" She grabbed the corner of the cloth. "Well, if it's nothing…"

She whipped off the cloth and was surprised to see the guitar Lincoln had spent the last few hours working on repairing. "So, this is your project, huh?" Her eyes widened in realisation. "Wait a minute. This is the guitar I handed down to you a while back!" She gently lifted it up, surprised at how the guitar maintained its shape when she did. "When I gave it to you, the neck was snapped off." She put it back down how it was and turned to her brother. "Have you been fixing it?"

Smiling meekly, he nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure why, but I just felt like seeing if I could."

"So that's why you asked for the strings from me."

"Is that why you borrowed my tools?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" Luna inquired.

"Well, you had guests over, and I wanted to see if I could do it by myself, you know?"

She smiled. "I understand." She then pulled her little brother into a hug. "Now I can turn my little bro into a rocker!"

The others giggled while Lincoln blushed. Once Luna released the hug, he turned to the others. "Listen, thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna call it a night."

Tabby frowned. "You sure you won't join us, mate?" She asked once more.

"I'm sure. I'm kind of tired, anyway." Luna nodded to him before stepping out of the room. "Good night."

The girls returned the sentiment to him, before he shut the door. "Well, girls, let's get this show back on the road!" Lori announced, before she led the way downstairs.

As the others followed her downstairs, Luna and Sam looked back and saw Tabby, still looking at the shut door. Sam looked at Luna, who nodded as she understood what the look she gave meant. Whilst Luna went downstairs, Sam walked over to Tabby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth," she told her, "it was kind of you to ask." Tabby nodded. "Now, c'mon. Let's not let this ruin the night, huh?"

Tabby nodded again, putting on a smile. "You're right. Let's go join the others."

They began walking downstairs, not knowing that Lincoln had heard them. He slumped onto the bed, throwing his head against the pillow. "I'm an idiot."

* * *

After a two-hour long movie, they called it a night, with everyone saying goodnight before retiring to their rooms. Tabby, as Luna had offered, slept on the top bunk whilst her sister and her girlfriend took sleeping bags on the floor. Half an hour later, though, Tabby found herself still awake, a lot on her mind. She sighed as she sat up, before grabbing her phone.

"Might as well get a drink of water," she decided, whispering to avoid waking the others. She swung her legs over and carefully descended the ladder. She crept around the two girls sleeping on the floor, reaching the door and carefully opening it. Looking back, she smirked at the sight she saw- her sister and Luna, both in their own sleeping bags, cuddled up together. She pulled up the camera app on her phone and took a picture, making sure there was no flash or sound. "That's a keeper."

She began walking across the landing towards the staircase, heading down it, then turning into the dining room. As she walked around the dining table towards the kitchen, she was surprised when she saw Lincoln was also awake, pulling out a Tupperware container with his portion of dessert from dinner, a delicious slice of chocolate cake, and a can of lemonade. Closing the fridge, he turned around and flinched upon seeing Tabby.

"Oh," he spoke. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, mate," she replied, "I was awake anyway and decided to get a drink. I actually didn't know you were down here."

"Oh." The two stood there, awkwardly silent, before Lincoln spoke again. "Well, I'll, uh, take this to my room, then."

"Y'don't have to do that! It's your house, after all."

"No, no, it's fine. Really."

"Oh. Okay, then." The two silently walked past each other, before Tabby stopped. 'No,' she mentally told herself. 'No more waiting. If I'm going to speak to him about this, then I'm going to do it now.' She turned on the ball of her foot so she was facing the retreating boy. "Wait."


	10. Ch 10- Late Night Talk

Lincoln stopped in his tracks. "I know it's late and all, but could we talk for a bit?" He heard her ask, so he turned around. Looking in her eyes, Lincoln knew that Tabby was sincere in her request.

"Uh… sure, I guess," he replied, slowly walking towards the kitchen table. He placed his tub, fork and lemonade on it. Tabby quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water, before joining him, the two of them grabbing chairs and sitting down. Lincoln, feeling awkward under the silence once more. "So, uh, did you… enjoy the girls' night?"

"Oh, yeah!" She replied, smiling. "I'll tell you what, your sisters might be chaotic, but they're even more awesome! You're lucky, you know?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, I know. Sure, we fight from time to time, and we have to share pretty much anything and everything… but I love them. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I can tell."

She didn't say anything else as she tried to word her next sentence. Lincoln, trying to fill the silence, held up his fork with his dessert. "You, uh, want some of this?"

She shook her head. "No, but cheers." He nodded and silently started to eat. "Look, uh… I'm sorry if I made you… uncomfortable at all today." She looked away slightly. "I know it must've been a shock to see me, and find out I was staying the night. To be honest, me and Sam didn't even know until Mom called Sam and told her about the gas leak."

He suddenly felt guilty as she said this. "Oh. I'm, uh, sorry to hear that."

She waved it off. "It happens. But, that's not the point." She looked back at him again. "Link, mate, I think I get how you feel. It's… the Sadie Hawkins Dance, ain't it?" She took his silence and sudden gulp as a 'yes'. "Thought so. Listen… Luna told me what really happened."

His eyes widened out of surprise. "She… she did?" He looked up and saw her nod, so he frowned. "I see… I guess, then, that… you think less of me for it."

She frowned, though out of confusion. "Why would I think less of you, Lincoln?" She asked.

"Well, given that I tried to avoid Ronnie Anne, and the fact that I lied to my sisters about it, was what caused all this in the first place. If I had been honest with Ronnie Anne, or honest with my sisters, then you and the other girls wouldn't have had to go with me, I wouldn't have had to hide from all of you, and you wouldn't hate me right-"

"Stop." He looked back at her, seeing a serious look on her face. "First of all, Lincoln, it is a bit sucky that you ducked that girl, whether she was your girlfriend or just your friend. And sure, if you had just spoken to her, you would have avoided the whole thing." She saw his frown grow sadder, so she scooched her chair towards his so she could nudge him on the shoulder, prompting him to look at her and see her smiling. "But, in the end things worked out on the night for you two, right?" She turned her smile into a smirk. "I seem to remember you walking out with her. You both go to the arcade after all?"

He gave a small smile. "Yeah," he answered. "We did."

"See?" She took a sip from her water, whilst he finished off the dessert. "Second, me and the girls don't hate you, okay? Sure, we were a bit mad when we found out, but a bit of that anger was towards your sisters for not telling us the truth. We realised that you kinda had to go, so we couldn't be mad at you. Had you stood us up, though, we definitely would've hated you."

He nodded. "I guess so."

He reached for his lemonade as she continued. "If you don't mind me asking, though, there's a couple of questions I have."

He nodded. "Sure."

As he opened his lemonade, she asked, "why did you go?" He looked up, slightly confused. "Why did you go the dance, to be with four complete strangers who your sisters hooked you up with, when you knew it wouldn't end well if we caught you?"

He looked down at the can that was grasped firmly in both hands. "Well… for one thing, my sisters kind of forced me. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't anything to do with you guys. Part of me thinks it was punishment for lying to them, which- in hindsight- I definitely deserved. But, at the same time, I didn't want to upset you and the others." He looked up and noticed that she was confused by this. "Sure, I didn't know you girls personally, but I remembered my sister Lori saying that it was the most important dance in a young girl's life."

Tabby scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far, mate."

He shrugged. "Well, that's what she told me. Plus, when you grow up with ten sisters, if there's one thing you pick up as a habit, it's that you never want to deliberately do something to a girl, knowing that it will hurt them. I guess I just… didn't want to do that to any of you." She smiled, her heart warmed by this, before she noticed a small smirk. "Plus, I didn't want to find out what would happen to me if my sisters found out I bailed."

They both laughed at this. "I can imagine." He began to drink his lemonade, while she took another drink of her water. "So, my other question, and be honest… did you have fun with us?" He spluttered to prevent himself from choking, causing Tabby to back up slightly. "No, wait, bad wording. What I mean is, did you enjoy hanging with us at the dance?"

"Oh… right, of course." He blushed a bit from the embarrassment of what happened. "Well… I wouldn't exactly say it was fun to have Polly throw me around like she did, but living with Lynn, I've had worse." Tabby nodded, fully understanding what Lincoln meant, having been a 'practice partner' for Polly before. "Hanging with Haiku was… not fun, but not unpleasant. She's dark and gothic, sure, but she wasn't completely creepy. It was… if anything, peaceful."

"I get ya, mate."

"Giggles, on the other hand, wasn't peaceful. However, I did enjoy hanging with here as briefly as we did. She's very entertaining, and I can see why Luan likes having her as a friend."

"Yeah, there's never a dull moment with her around."

He gave a small laugh. "I can imagine."

She then turned shy, tracing her finger around the edge of the glass. "And… what about me?"

Lincoln mirrored her shyness, tracing his finger around the edge of his lemonade can. "Honestly… I did. You were definitely the easiest to be around, because you just… let loose. You seemed so free and just… there, that it kind of wore off on me while I was around you."

Her cheeks tinted pink, as did his. "Cheers."

"No problem." He cleared his throat, before speaking again. "What about you? Did you enjoy being with me?" He flicked his head up, a small amount of panic in his eyes. "I, I don't mean _with_ me, with me. I mean-"

She looked amused as she cut him off, telling him, "mate, it's fine. I know what you mean." Her blush grew. "And… to tell you the truth… yeah. You seemed like a cool guy, and I enjoyed hanging with you."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thanks… still, at least you and the girls had fun with my friends, right?"

She frowned. "Yeah… I guess…"

As she finished her water, he noticed that she seemed upset as she got up and put her glass in the sink. "Was it something I said?" He asked, concerned.

"It's… it's nothing."

He didn't believe her. Thinking back to what he previously said, he asked, "is it about Liam?" She froze, confirming his suspicions. "It is, isn't it?"

"… I…" She shook her head. "I shouldn't. He's your mate, and I don't want to make things awkward between you."

He frowned. "Tabby… I know that something's bothering you. Call it another trick you pick up living with my sisters." She didn't say anything, despite her lips trying to curl into a smile. "If it's too personal, I understand, but I have to ask… did Liam do something?"

"More like he _didn't_ do something," she grumbled. She turned and saw the look he gave her- it wasn't deadly serious, nor did it imply he wouldn't give up. Rather, it suggested that he wanted to know because he was concerned. 'It's as if he cared about me,' she thought, before sighing. "When you asked Liam to cover for you, did you know that he was…" she clenched her fist, trying to maintain calm breathing. "That he was seeing someone else?"

He blinked, wide eyed. "What?! He was seeing someone else?!" She nodded, crossing her arms together. "I'm sorry, but no, I didn't know. Do you know who it was?"

"Nah. Didn't exactly stick around long enough to get her name."

He looked disheartened. "I'm really sorry. If I had known that he was-" He blinked again. "Wait a minute." She looked at him, curious. "The girl… was she blonde, long haired and wearing glasses?"

Tabby was surprised. "Yeah, that sounds like her!"

Lincoln groaned, putting his hand on his head. "I thought they broke up." He saw that she was unaware of what he was talking about. "About a month before the dance, he asked me for advice with asking out a girl, and I suggested he give her chocolate. It worked out and they started dating, but I never heard anything else from them, so I figured they broke up." He growled a little, turning away from her. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't say that," she told him, putting a hand on her shoulder, "it sounds like you didn't know they were still dating."

"No, but…" he sighed heavily. "I should have. If I had known that, I wouldn't have asked him to do that."

"But you did it because you didn't want us to be alone the rest of the night, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts, Lincoln." She turned him around and gave him a serious look, yet still smiling. "You were trying to do the right thing, and it didn't work out as you planned. So what? That happens to everyone from time to time. Besides, me and the other girls had a great time at the dance. Do you know who that's thanks to?" He shook his head innocently, but she knew he knew where she was going with this by the slight upward curve at the corner of his lips. "You. I might not have gone if Luna didn't tell me you didn't have a date, and while that might not have been true, you stuck true to your commitment. I've forgiven you, and the others have forgiven you, as have your sisters. Has Ronnie Anne forgiven you?" He nodded. "Then it's time you did the same. Let's put it in the past, where it belongs. Okay?"

It took a moment, but he eventually smiled. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? For beating myself up over this for so long?"

"Pretty much," she joked. When she heard him chuckle, her smile grew. "Come here." Before he could respond, she hugged him. After the initial shock wore off, he hugged her back, and even if it was just for a couple of seconds, he felt his previous concerns melt away. As she let go, they smiled at each other. "What do you say, Lincoln? Friends?"

He nodded, the two of them shaking hands. "Friends."

"Sounds great." She gave a small yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm knackered. Think I'll head back to bed."

"Alright. See you in the morning, Tabby."

"See ya!"

He watched as she walked away. Grabbing his lemonade and finishing it off, he placed the can on the counter, so it could be put in the recycling in the morning. As he turned around and headed through the dining room, then up the stairs, he saw Luna coming out of her room, shutting the door and looking at him.

"Link! There you are!" She whispered as she walked up to him, a pleased smile on her face. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

"Good to hear. Tabby told me you two had a talk. Everything cool with you two now?" He nodded, and her smile grew as she hugged him. "Thank you, bro. I'm so proud of you."

He hugged her back. "No problem, Luna. I'm glad to have done it."

"I know you are. It still means a lot to me and Sam that you two are friends now." She let him go. "Alright, I won't keep you up any longer. Better head to bed, bro."

"I will. Goodnight, Luna."

"Night, bro."

With that, they went into their respective rooms. As Lincoln shut the door behind him, he looked at the viewer. "You know," he told them, "after everything that's happened, I'm glad Tabby and Sam stayed here. Not only have we all gotten to meet and get to know Luna's girlfriend, but I'm finally able to put the Sadie Hawkins dance incident behind me. Sure, I should have been able to do that a long time ago, but when you go through something like that, sometimes it's hard to forget." He got under the covers and laid down in his bed. "Still, now that I know that the girls forgive me for what happened, I don't feel as bad about it. Plus, now I can be friends with Tabby and the others, which is the best part about it. That, and my sisters won't murder me for hurting their friends." He chuckled, before yawning. "Good night." So, he laid his head against his pillow, shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	11. Epilogue- A Fresh Start

The sun rose up in the sky, signalling the start of a new day. As the light filtered through the window, falling onto his eyes, Lincoln slowly began to wake up. His eyes gently fluttered open, wincing due to the sudden light exposure. He steadily sat up, stretching his arms out wide as he yawned. He looked at the viewer with a tired smile. "Well, it's the start of a new day," he monologued. "After yesterday, I'm feeling a lot better. Seeing Tabby sat on the couch made me feel nervous because of how things were left between us at the dance. But, she was able to make me see that I didn't need to act like that around her. If I'd just listened to Luna before, I would have realised that." He got up from his bed. "Still, at least I can forget about what happened and move on, now that I know there are no bad feelings between us… although, I'm probably going to have to speak to Liam at some point." He looked at the guitar on his desk and picked it up, feeling at where the glue was applied. "Hmm… I'll have to ask Luna to check it later. I don't want to take the tape off in case the glue didn't work."

With that said, he put the guitar back down and left his room. Looking down the landing, he rolled his eyes at the sight of the bathroom queue, with at least three of his sisters stood patiently- or, for some of them, impatiently. He walked as quickly as he felt necessary to join the queue before anyone else could. Standing behind Lisa, he stood and waited, just as he saw Luna, Sam and Tabby appear from the rocker's room, still in their pyjamas. "Morning, mate!" Tabby tiredly greeted, taking her place behind him.

"Morning, Tabby," he responded. "If you want, you can cut in front of me."

"You serious?" He nodded, stepping to a side. "Cheers, mate!" She stepped forward, with Lincoln stepping behind her, neither acknowledging the smirks from the two fifteen-year-olds. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, actually! How about you?"

"Decent, although I had to tune out Luan's constant jokes. How does she do that in her sleep?" Lincoln simply shrugged. "Still, it was nice of Luna to give up her bed."

"You're my guest, dudette!" They heard Luna tell her. "I'd have done it anytime!"

The younger rocker smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you sure it wasn't just so you could cuddle up with Sam?" Both Sam and Luna blushed madly, causing Tabby and Lincoln to chuckle, the former whispering to the latter, "I'll show you the picture later."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!"

Lincoln chuckled some more. "You know I think everyone else would agree when I say that we've enjoyed having you here!"

"You mean that?"

"He's not wrong, Tabs," Luna added, the four of them moving forward as the queue shortened some more. "You and Sam definitely left an impression on my peeps. I wouldn't be surprised if they want you guys around again some time."

"Sounds great!" She turned back to Lincoln. "Maybe next time, we'll be able to hang out a bit more."

He smiled sheepishly, giving a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his arm. "Y-Yeah… I guess we didn't really get to do that this time, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lincoln, don't beat yourself up about it. Besides, with your sisters' Girls Night, we wouldn't have had much more chance to anyway." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Plus, we can always hang out at school if you want. All you've gotta do is come over and say hi."

"Sure thing." Before he could say something else, they saw the bathroom door open, with Lisa stepping out of it and walking past. "Guess I'll see you at breakfast."

"You know it!"

With that, Tabby entered the bathroom and shut the door. While he continued it wait, Sam stepped forward and kneeled down to his level. "Hey, Lincoln?" She said, getting his attention. "Luna tells me you and Tabby had a little talk last night."

He nodded. "Yeah. She made me realise how dumb I was being, and everything's cool between us now."

She smiled, giving him a hug. "I'm really glad to hear it. Thank you, Lincoln. It means a lot to me that you two are okay around each other."

"Same here, bro," Luna told him. "Plus, it seems like you two care for each other, huh?"

"Uh… what do you mean by that?"

Sam chuckled, releasing the hug. "Just that you two are happy to be around each other, that's all."

"Oh. Well, yeah. Tabby's pretty cool, and now that there's no awkwardness between us, I wouldn't mind hanging out with her or getting to know her better, you know?"

"I do." She smirked, her eyes catching his. "Just try not to hurt her, because if I found out you did, I'll hunt you down like a bat out of hell." His eyes went down as he gulped, silent for a few seconds before Sam began to laugh. "Oh, you are too cute!" His face turned red out of embarrassment. "Don't worry, Lincoln. I can tell you're not that kind of guy, and I trust you."

Lincoln exhaled heavily, clutching his chest as if he had just had a heart attack. "Okay. I'm glad that you trust me. And don't worry, I would never do anything like that on purpose."

He turned around once the door opened, and saw Tabby walk out. "All yours, mate!" She told him.

"Thank you," he replied, before locking himself in the bathroom.

Tabby looked at her sister. "Why did Link look like he was about to have a panic attack or something?"

"Just a little joke on my part," Sam explained. "Hey, why don't you go get changed and I'll meet you downstairs?" Tabby shrugged before walking into Luna's room to do so. As soon as the door was shut, she looked at Luna. "Let me ask you something- what do you think the chances are that they like each other?"

Luna smirked. "Well, it's kinda obvious that Tabby likes him, since she pretty much admitted it last night. As for my baby bro, I don't see why not. The two of them look like they would be cute together."

"They do, don't they?" They both giggled at this. "Still, even if they don't get together, I'm glad to know they can at least be friends now."

"Too true, too true."

It wasn't long before Lincoln was done with the bathroom, and not much longer after that, he and everyone else had made their way downstairs, fully clothed in their regular attires. They were sat round the dining table, once again with Tabby sat next to Lincoln so the two of them could chat happily, although this time, a few of his sisters would throw sly glances in their directions with cheeky smirks, since they remembered what the young rocker had said the previous night. After a while, Lynn Sr filled up everyone's plates with eggs, bacon and toast, which everyone began to immediately dig into.

"Oh, wow!" Sam said, making sure not to do so with a full mouth. "These eggs are amazing!"

"And that bacon is cooked beautifully!" Tabby added. "You're gonna have to tell me where your restaurant is, Mister L, because I'm gonna have to try it out some day!"

"You flatter me," he replied. "I'm just happy to know that you enjoy it!"

"Seriously, Mister Loud, this is incredible!" Sam assured. "I'm sure if I tried to get a reservation at your restaurant, I'd struggle because pretty much everyone in Royal Woods must be making regular reservations to try your food."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but thank you, Sam!"

"You know, Sam, you and Tabby have been a delight to have here," Rita spoke up.

"Thank you, both of you, for letting me and my sister stay here for the night. I know it was kind of sprung on you at the last minute, and most people would probably have told us no, but we're really grateful. I hope we can make it up to you someday."

"Not at all, Sam. You're a friend of Luna's, you're welcome anytime. Hopefully with a bit more warning next time." The majority of the table laughed at this. "But, seriously, we were happy to have you once we knew what was going on, and you've been great house guests. So you don't owe us anything."

"I don't know if I agree, but thank you all the same."

"Yeah, cheers for letting us bunk here!" Tabby added. "You guys absolutely rock!"

Once again, a series of chuckles followed from this, before everyone resumed their own conversations and ate the delicious breakfast. By the time they were done, everyone had rushed off to do their own thing, except for Luna, Lincoln, Sam and Tabby, who simply stood by the door.

"Tabby, you hold on here for a second," Sam explained to her sister. "I'm gonna make a call to mom and see what's happening."

"No problem, sis," Tabby replied, giving a thumbs up. Sam nodded back, before walking away whilst pulling out her phone and beginning to dial. Tabby looked back to Luna. "Here, thanks for letting us share your room for the night, Luna."

"I already told you," Luna said while chuckling, "you don't need to keep thanking me. You're a mate, and mates look out for each other. Plus, everyone was happy to have you, and you needed a place to stay. If you ever need somewhere to stay for the night for something like that, then mi casa es su casa."

"I know, but still. It's no wonder my big sis loves you so much." Luna blushed, much to the amusement of the younger kids.

"To be fair, I can tell why you love her so much, too, Luna," Lincoln added. "You two really seem to connect with each other."

"Yeah, we do." She smirked as an idea came to her head. "I'm gonna go see how Sam's doing with her call."

"Okay," Tabby responded before turning to Lincoln once Luna had left. "So, uh, I guess this is it for today."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm sure you'll want to get home to make sure everything's okay."

"Yeah, you're right, mate. Still, you ever want to hang out at school, just swing by and we can jam or something." She pulled out her phone. "You mind if I get your number, Link?"

"No, I don't mind." He then helped her to insert his number into her phone, before pulling his phone out and doing the same with her number. "And, that should do it! I'll send you a message sometime."

"Eeh!" They heard Luna squeal, causing them to go red when she and Sam returned. "Did you two just exchange numbers?!" They both gulped and blushed before nodding, prompting her to hug them both tightly. "That's great, dudes!"

"Luna… can't… breath!" Lincoln wheezed. Upon realising they were turning blue, Luna let them go, allowing them to regain their breathing. "Warn us next time, okay?"

Luna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, dudes."

"It's… fine, mate," Tabby replied, still settling her breathing. Once she was calm, she looked up to Sam. "So, what did mom say?"

"Well, the gas leak is fixed and the house should be okay to go in," Sam explained, "but we won't be able to go back in until she's spoken to the fire warden. She said she should have everything done by about three o'clock."

"So, what should we do until then?"

"How about we all jam in the garage?" Luna offered, looking at Lincoln. "Maybe you can join us, little bro!"

"I'm up for that," he told her, then turned to Tabby. "What do you say?"

"That sounds epic, mate!" She answered, both her and Lincoln smiling widely. "Plus, Luna told me you like SMOOCH!"

His eyes widened. "I LOVE SMOOCH! They're, like, my favourite band!"

"Mine too!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. "Let's go!"

So, Tabby and Lincoln followed the blonde rocker, Tabby wrapping her arm around the white-haired boy's shoulders. Luna followed behind them, smiling to herself while resisting the urge to scream upon seeing how close the two of them looked, and feeling prideful that at the very least, the two could be friends.

 **THE END**

 **(A/N: thank you all so much for reading this story. You've continuously blown me away with your support for this story. While the main story is over, I do have one last surprise that I'll be adding in the next couple of days, as well as something I want to ask you guys, but I won't spoil what they are just yet. Thak you guy again, and I'll talk to you soon!)**


	12. BONUS FIC- Sam Finds The Truth

**(A/N: so, for those who remember back in chapter 7, Sam and Luna revealed the story of how they got together. Originally, I had planned to make that a flashback, but I had so much inspiration for it that I couldn't do that, as it would have made the chapter too long. So, instead, I'm uploading it hear as a thank you to you guys for being so awesome and supportive of this story. Without any further ado, enjoy!)**

A blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair, wearing a blue leather jacket over a white t-shirt with the RAF roundel, burgundy ripped jeans, a black studded belt and dark purple boots, stood there behind the lockers, anxiously waiting. In her hands, she held two letters, both addressed to her, both by the same person. These were the love letters a certain secret admirer had left in her locker over the past couple of weeks. When she received the first one, she had been so elated to find out she had an admirer, but the usual chaos of high school life had caused her to forget about it in favour of focusing on improving her grades in certain classes. It wasn't until she received the second letter a week later that she started trying to figure out who it belonged to.

'It's taken a lot of effort,' Sam thought to herself, a smile gracing her lips, 'but it's time to find out if my suspicions were correct, and if they are, then there should be another letter being placed in my locker any minute now.'

And she was right. After hearing footsteps heading in her direction, followed by the opening of a locker, Sam poked her head out and saw a fifteen-year-old girl with a brown pixie cut hairstyle and freckles on her cheeks, wearing paperclip earrings, a purple t-shirt with a white skull, lavender plaid skirt with white studded belt, and purple boots. She placed her bag in her locker and pulled a letter out before closing her locker door. She checked the hallway was clear, with Sam ducking her head just in time, before placing the letter in the adjacent locker. She began to walk away until she saw Sam walk up to her.

"Hey, Luna!" She called out, almost frightening the girl. "There you are! You okay?"

"W-who, me?" Luna stuttered, her eyes wide and her smile nervous. "I-I'm cool, you just… caught me by surprise."

"Sorry about that. Hey, I know we have practice now. You mind waiting while I grab something from my locker?"

"Huh?! I-I mean, sure, why not?"

Sam smirked, knowing she had Luna on the ropes. "Cheers." She walked up to her locker and opened it, her smirk growing upon seeing the letter. "Hello, what's this?" She pulled it out, closing the locker before opening the letter and reading it. "Oh, wow! It's another love letter!"

"R-really?" Luna asked. Sam nodded, handing the letter to Luna, even though she knew what was on it as she read it. "Dude! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it is… shame I don't know who it's from." Looking Luna in the eye, she could tell how nervous she was. "You wouldn't happen to know who they're from, would you?"

Luna gulped. "Who, m-me?! No, sorry. I really don't know."

Sam placed a hand on her hip. "Really? That's odd, since I just saw you place that in my locker. You want to rethink that answer?"

"Eep!" Luna desperately, yet futilely, tried to regain her composure. "Uh, w-well, I… I-I-I mean, I-"

Sam placed a finger on Luna's lips, causing her cheeks, which were already pink, to blush furiously. "It's okay, Luna. I know they're from you."

"You… you do?" Sam nodded. "How did you… I mean, how… when and how did you find out?"

"I figured it out in music class on Monday."

* * *

 _It was near the end of class, and Luna and Sam's music teacher was wrapping up her lesson, though since it was the last lesson of the day, most of the class was no longer fully paying attention, Sam and Luna included. The latter of the two was looking at the former, who was fiddling with a couple of letters in her hand. "Yo, Sam," Luna whispered, getting her friend's attention. "Whatcha got there, girl?"_

" _Oh, these?" Sam whispered back, smiling sheepishly. "They're not important, don't worry about it."_

" _Come on, dude. If you're that focused on them, they've got to be important."_

" _Well, I guess, but… I doubt you'd be interested."_

 _Luna rolled her eyes. "Then why'd I ask? Come on, dude, it's me. You can trust me."_

 _Sam hesitated, before giving a sigh. "Well… I found these in my locker." She handed them to the girl with the pixie cut hair. "I got one last Thursday, and one the week before."_

 _Luna began reading through them and smirked. "Ooh, looks like someone's got a crush on you!"_

 _Sam blushed madly. "Luna, stop!"_

 _Luna chuckled. "You're right, I'm sorry. Still, this is pretty exciting, dude! Who do you think it is?"_

 _Sam frowned. "That's the problem. I've been thinking about it ever since I got the second letter, because by that point I knew they were serious. Unfortunately, I've gotten absolutely nowhere. I can only imagine whoever they are is crazy. I'm not exactly much of a hottie, especially in this school."_

" _Are you crazy?!" Luna exclaimed, unintentionally interrupting the class. She sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, Missus Adams. Won't happen again." The old woman huffed before returning to teaching what she was doing before, allowing Sam and Luna to continue their conversation. "Dude, why would you say that? You have gotta be one of the hottest chicks in our grade! I'm surprised you don't have guys drooling over you."_

 _Sam scoffed at the notion. "Yeah, right."_

" _I'm serious! Honest to God, if I was a bro instead of a sister, I would be dying to ask you out."_

" _Really? You think I'm that attractive?"_

" _Absolutely!" Sam felt her cheeks heat up, but couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Sam, trust me. Whoever this is," she pointed at the letters, "they are crazy about you, and I'm certain that they will let you know who they are. You just need to give them a chance to."_

" _I guess you're right." She looked at Luna quizzically. "How do you know so much about this?"_

" _That's how my rents got together." Sam would have asked more, but they heard the final bell of the day go off, followed by Mrs Adams dismissing the class. "I better go. My sis will be mad if I take too long." She handed the letters back to Sam. "Hope you find out who sent you these."_

" _Thanks, Luna. I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette nodded before walking away with her bag on her back. As Sam continued packing her things, she noticed that Luna had left her notes behind. 'I'll just give them to her tomorrow.' She picked them up to put in her bag, but her eyes caught something on the page. 'Huh?' As she read it closely, something started to click. 'Where have I seen this handwriting-' Her eyes shot wide in realisation. 'No way… no way, it couldn't be.' She pulled out the two love letters and placed them either side of her friend's notes, and as she read and compared them, she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. 'They match!'_

* * *

"Once I knew it was you, I also realised that you put the letters in my locker at the same time on the same day of the week, so I figured I could surprise you." Luna was practically sweating now, having been royally rumbled. "Now, let me ask you something, Luna Loud." She placed a hand on the top of the locker. "When did you start feeling this way about me?"

Luna cleared her throat, pulling on her collar. "Dang, it's, uh… it's hot in here, huh?"

Sam slowly shook her head, wiggling her finger at the brunette. "Not so fast, Lunar Eclipse. You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"Well, uh… I guess… right before we started high school. We'd just come back to school, and the week before, we went to that concert together. It was the last one we'd been to together before starting high school, and something about you that night just… took my breath away." Sam's eyes seemed to light up at hearing this. "You just seemed so… wild and free, so unbelievably captivating, that it just woke something up inside of me. I'd never felt that way about a girl before, but it didn't feel wrong. Instead, it made me feel warm and light and all kinds of goodness inside my brain and my heart." Luna was so trapped in her conversation that she didn't notice Sam slowly stepping towards her. "I didn't even know if you liked girls or not, I just knew that I felt something for you, and the more I focused on that feeling, the more I realised that you made my heart beat faster, and my mind go crazy, and that whenever I was with you, I just wanted to tell you, and show you how I truly-"

She was cut off by Sam's lips pressing into hers, causing her eyes to shoot up as wide as they possibly could. Her lips tingled in a whole new way as her mind went blank, unable to process what was going on. She stood there, frozen as Sam kissed her, until she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's neck, returning the kiss. Luna had never felt better in her entire life, even more so than when she went to her first rock concert. All she knew was that right there, right then, she didn't want it to end.

Even though Sam released the kiss, Luna still felt the tingling on her lips as she smiled goofily, giving an almost drunken laugh that made Sam find her even cuter than her previous flustered state. "Luna, I'll be honest with you. When I first figured out it was you, I was shocked. I had no idea you were into me like that. Hell, I remember when you had a thing for the captain of the middle school football team." Luna chuckled nervously, causing Sam to giggle. "But when I thought about all the times we'd spent together- rocking out in the music hall, dozing off in Chemistry class, cutting loose at concerts and festivals- I realised that I felt different about you than anyone else I ever had. I realised that I like you in the same way that you like me."

"So… what does this mean? For us, that is."

Sam smirked, grabbing the love-dazed girl's hand. "It means screw band practice. Right now, I want to be with you and just you."

"But, won't George freak at us for ditching?"

"Relax, we'll send him a message. Now, come on, let's go!"

Sam and Luna laughed as the former dragged the latter through the hallway. Luna didn't know where they were going, how long they'd be gone for, or what they'd be doing. And she didn't care. Because right then and there, all she needed was Sam.

Sam was all she needed.

 **THE END (AGAIN)**

 **(A/N: thank you guys again for reading my stuff. The overwhelmingly positive reception you guys give it makes doing this so enjoyable. Now, I'm going to take a break from uploading big TLH stuff, unless I do another one-shot, so I upload a story or two for another fandom which I haven't written for in a long time. At the same time, however, I will start working on another multi-chapter Loud House fic, and I want you guys to let me know what it will be. I've got a few I want to do, but the three I'm considering at this time are the following (all titles are working titles, may change):**

 **Shining Light On A Dark Heart- basically a story about Lucy changing her style and attempting to be a bit more social, while still retaining some of her darker qualities.**

 **Lincoln Gets Limber- a sort of follow up to The Loudest Yard. After trying a number of different sports without finding one he likes, Girl Jordan introduces him to a sport he didn't think he would like but really does: Gymnastics. The story will follow him as he tries to hide both his newfound passion and his growing friendship/feelings for Jordan from his sisters.**

 **Happy Campers- the Loud Family spend the weekend at a lakeside cabin, but because there are double beds rather than double rooms, the siblings have to share beds with each other, and during the night, Lincoln ends up cuddling with Luna. When their other sisters find out, they decide to tease the white-haired boy without telling him they know.**

 **There should be a poll on my page by the time this goes up, so if you're up to it, please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you all again, so, so much, and I'll talk to you soon.)**


End file.
